Legacy of Kain vs BloodRayne: Deliverance
by The Night Lord
Summary: Legacy of KainBloodRayne xover. Kain is trying to escape his timeline, while Rayne is battling against the forces of evil in her city. When they meet, where will the lines be drawn? Will they be friends or foes? And will Raziel make an appearance? R&R plz
1. The Time Device: Pole Dancer Surprise

**This is a Legacy of Kain/BloodRayne crossover. At first Kain will be in his own timeline or wherever, but he will be joining Rayne in her timeline. And this takes place after "BloodRayne 2", when Rayne is taking on the entire city overrun with vampires and other demons thanks to the Shroud**

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

_Hope._

_Raziel had given me one last gift in his sacrifice to the Reaver. He had given me the bittersweet realization of hope. I looked down at the Reaver. Raziel was trapped in that blade. All because of me. I hated Moebius so much I didn't question him when he returned from the dead once again. In fact, Raziel had used his body as a conduit to accept his fate. He had healed me of my wound, my corruption and gave me his last gift. He opened my eyes to the creature that called himself the Elder God. In spite of everything, Raziel had given me so much. What had I given him? Rebirth, torment, humiliation and destruction. I gave him life and took it away; he had evolved greater than I had and in return, I had given him pain and set him on the path to his own destruction. I could not waste this at all._

_But there must be something I can do now, instead of being trapped in a time I do not belong in. My time here is done. I am not needed anymore._

Kain left the Vampire Citadel and began heading towards the city of Avernus. He knew he couldn't stay in this timeline anymore. There was no need for him here. He had to escape, move on past the entire timeline to something new. He held his own destiny in his hands now. He could do whatever he wanted with it. No one could stop him, not even the Elder God  
Transforming his body into a cloud of bats, Kain flew towards Avernus, resuming his vampire form once he reached the city. He then cast another spell that transformed him into a human, so he was able to travel around unnoticed. He wasn't entirely sure of what he had to do, but he knew where he wanted to go in order to get those answers. Heading into the cathedral once habited by Azimuth, Guardian of the Dimensions, Kain began searching the corridors, avoiding the guards and looking into the various rooms until he found what he was looking for: a Time-Streaming device

Checking to see there were no guards hanging around or coming his way, Kain dropped the glamour, venturing into the room and inspecting the device. The key was still in the lock, a good thing for Kain, as he didn't want to run around trying to find one. However, he still wasn't exactly sure how to work one of these things. Turn the machine on; play with a couple dials and step in. That was it. He didn't know how to fully set the right timeline he wanted to enter. It was usually done for him. But he had used a few of these things, so he thought he'd give it a try and hope for the best

"Nothing is ever simple, is it?" Kain muttered under his breath

The machine whirred to life, as the portal began to open up. There was a sound of clanging armour and about five guards rushed into the room. Kain whirled around, drawing the Reaver

"If you know what's best for you, you better leave," Kain snarled, "And you'll get keep all your body parts"

The guards charged him. Kain swung the Reaver, the blade glowing gold. One guard blocked the blow, but bolts of lightning lunged off the blade, arcing around the room and striking all the guards at once. Kain kicked the guard away, striking the ground with the Reaver and setting off a shockwave that blasted all the guards away, knocking them away. He turned back to the device, fiddling with the dials, as more guards arrived, seeing their comrades and charging at Kain

He whirled around, blocking one guard and shoving him aside, before impaling a second guard. Leaving the Reaver in the guard, Kain grabbed a third guard's arm, striking the elbow and breaking the bone. The guard cried in pain, as Kain threw him through the air, before grabbing the Reaver and disembowelling a fourth guard

A guard came up behind him, but Kain swung the Reaver behind his head, blocking the blow, before turning and kicking the guard in the chest, throwing him back. The vampire then swung the Reaver, throwing a guard into the air and leaping after him. He brought the Reaver down overhead, splitting the guard's head open. Landing, Kain slashed a guard across the chest, before using his telekinesis to turn the on the machine.

A guard came rushing in and slashed at him. Kain blocked and swung the guard's arm aside, before impaling him through the chest. The Reaver absorbed the guard's soul, as Kain swung his sword, throwing the dead guard into the path of another guard running in, taking him down. A portal opened up, as Kain grabbed a guard and threw him into two other guards, before leaping into the portal. His head spun as he was tossed through time. Finally, the trip ended and Kain found himself in a dark forest

A small smile appeared on his face

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"Yeah, babe!"

The sexy red-haired woman dressed in a skimpy cowgirl outfit did another twirl on the pole, as the male vampires laughed, enjoying the show, a mug of human blood in their hands and the human tied down to a nearby table, his wrists being used like taps on a beer keg. The pole dancer slinked along the floor, licking her lips towards a certain vampire. His mates playfully punched him, before shoving him out of his chair and towards the vampiress. She swung her body around, wrapping her legs around his waist. His eyebrows rose, as she leaned in close

"You like that, don't you?" she asked in a sultry voice

"Babe, you have no idea"

She gave him a sexy smile and ran her hand down his body

"I'm pretty sure I do"

The vampire smiled, a small moan escaping his lips, as the pole dancer leaned closer, her hands splayed all over his chest

"This is about as good as it gets for you," she said, "And now it's gonna get bad"

"Huh?"

The vampire cried out when something was rammed through his chest and his body was turned into ash. The other vampires all gasped in amazement, as the pole dancer got up and tossed her hat off. She flung her arm, a harpoon flying out of the device attached to her wrist. The harpoon shot through a vampire's chest and he was yanked through the air. The pole dancer did a spin kick, throwing him onto another table, as the vampires got up and all snarled at the offender. She simply smiled

"Oh come on, boys, playtime's not over yet. You game?"

Several vampires drew handguns and aimed them at her. She smiled, drawing a pair of large, silver and futuristic-looking guns: the Dragon Pistols. The pole dancer fired her guns, ripping into the vampires, as one vampire lifted his shotgun. The pole dancer noticed and aimed at him, shooting a fireball at him. The vampire screamed in pain, as another vampire fired at her. She flipped backwards onto the stage, before ducking behind a curtain

"How's it going in there, Rayne?" a voice asked in her ear

"Just the usual, Severin," Rayne answered, "Some guys just can't handle their drinks and gotta mess things up for everyone else"

She finished attaching a blade to both her wrists, before seeing three vampires climbing onto the stage. She fired a round at them, the bullet exploding on the middle vampire and blasting them off the stage

"Stage rejects"

She got up and left the curtain, shooting at the vampires again. A vampire leapt up and swung his fist, but she dodged him, slicing him in half at the waist, as another vampire ran at her. Rayne kicked him in the face before he could jump, breaking his nose, before jumping off and bringing one blade through his head and out between his legs. She turned around and faced the several remaining vampires all snarling at her. She smiled

"Who's next?"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	2. Visiting the Seer: Foreman Attack

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Kain looked around at the forest, trying to work out where his destination lay. Discerning a direction, Kain set off through the forest. Not much challenged the master vampire, except for a few spider demons, but they were dispatched with ease. The smell of something burning reached his nose and Kain knew he was going in the right direction. Cheers rang throughout the forest, as Kain ran through the darkness

A burning house came into view, as a figure slipped through the darkness and out of sight. Kain knew he had just seen his younger self disappear from the Sarafan Lord. He was in the right timeline. Catching a scent trailing away from the house, Kain pursued after it, catching up with the owner and turning them around. The Seer gasped when she saw the older Kain

"You have arrived"

"You knew I would?" Kain asked, puzzled

"I am a Seer, after all," she said, smiling

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, I need answers and I need them now"

"I can't give them to you right now"

"Why not?"

She nodded towards her burning home

"They are not far off. They will find us if we stay here"

"I can kill them all. Even the Sarafan Lord"

The Seer gave him a small smile

"You can't change time. Not like this"

"Watch me"

Kain went to turn away, but the Seer stopped them

"If we hurry, we can find a safe place to hide and I can tell what you need to know"

Kain hated hiding. But he knew he couldn't alter the timeline, especially right here. So he sighed and followed after the Seer, checking over his shoulder every now and again to look out for Sarafan warriors, until he was sure they were safe from them

"This will do," the Seer announced

They had come to a clearing. Kain raised an eyebrow, as the Seer moved around the clearing, muttering spells under her breath. She then turned to Kain and raised her hands. A table and two chairs suddenly appeared, growing out of the ground, forming out of grass and roots. She sat down at one chair, folding her hands in her lap. Kain let out a small sigh and sat across from her

"What do you want, Kain?" she asked

"I'm loose in the timelines," Kain answered, "I have nowhere to go, nothing left to do. I'm just a ghost hanging around in the background"

"You also feel somewhat guilty over the fate of your firstborn"

Kain glanced at the Reaver

"How do you tell?"

"I am the Seer," she smiled

"I shouldn't have let this happen," Kain admitted, "This isn't the fate he should have. He had free will, the ability to choose his own destiny"

"He knew what he had to do and did it without complementing the balance of the world. Time goes on and so does his destiny"

"To do it over and over again?" Kain asked

"Well, he can be freed and so could you"

"How?"

"To go forth in this world, you must go back first and suffer the pain of death. It's only then you can escape this place and forge your own destiny"

"I must suffer death? You're saying I have to go back in time and die in order to go forward in time. You know I can't come back from the dead. That is pointless what you're telling me"

"I can help you with that," the Seer offered, "I know a spell that create the illusion of death, while putting the user in a comatose state"

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about?"

The Seer smiled

"I didn't expect you to understand right away. But you must sacrifice yourself if you wish to escape this place that you don't belong in. only then will you be able to advance"

"You realized that if I die, the Elder God wins," Kain said

"You've misunderstood me," the Seer said, "It will seem like you died, but you haven't. Do you understand that? You do die, but you don't"

"Okay, I'll go with it," Kain said, "But if anything goes wrong, I will come back and I will kill your ass"

"Fair enough then. Shall we begin?"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

The battle done, Rayne exited the nightclub through the back door, wiping the blood off her blades. She looked overhead at the red and black clouds that circled above. The power of the Shroud that allowed every night creature to come out during the day and take over the city. People had run screaming for their lives, but were massacred in their numbers. Rayne fought as best as she could each and every day, saving some people, killing monsters, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle. There were more monsters and less people every day. The Brimstone Society, the organization for which she fought, had turned their backs on her, protecting what human life they could save, battling against evil creatures in their own way

"Hi, Severin," Rayne said

The tall, dark-haired man wrapped up in black clothing and cloak smiled as he fell into the same pace as Rayne

"Have fun at the nightclub?"

"Yeah, I sure did. Now I want to get out of these clothes," she said, indicating the cowgirl outfit she was wearing

"Because it makes you look like a total whore?"

"Because it's covered in blood and I wanna wash it off," she answered

"Ah, I see," Severin said, "Because having clean scanty clothes is so important"

"Any word from Brimstone?"

"None at all, but we know the usual: avoid them as best as we can"

"Urgh, it's this stupid Shroud"

"You couldn't have stopped it, no matter how hard you tried"

"I didn't want this to happen. But it did and now it's my job to fix up the mess"

"And it doesn't help that the rest of the vampire lords are coming in"

"Great. You had to say that. I didn't want to worry about that"

"I'm sorry, Rayne, but you will have to worry about it. It is a very important matter," Severin said, "The vampire lords will battle for Kagan's throne and will destroy this city even further"

"This city is gone," Rayne said, "What more could the vampire lord do to it?"

Before Severin could answer, two Foremen came charging along the street, chasing after a few humans. The humans were in hysterics, doing their best to outrun the demons and avoid the large hammer

"Hold that thought," Rayne said

She took off after the Foremen, leaping through the air and kicking one in the head. The demon went down, as its comrade turned around, saw Rayne and roared

"Get them out of here," Rayne told Severin

He ushered the humans along, as Rayne rolled away from a hammer slamming into the ground. The other Foreman swung its hammer at Rayne's head. She jumped over the weapon, shooting at its face. She landed, as a hammer slammed into her back. Rayne hit the ground hard and groaned in pain, as a Foreman raised its hammer over her

She rolled away, springing to her feet, as the hammer hit the ground. Rayne shot a fireball at the closest Foreman. It roared and stumbled back, as the second Foreman snarled and charged at her. Rayne did a cartwheel to her left, slicing into the Foreman's back and legs, bringing it down, before walking along its back and thrusting a blade through the back of its head. The remaining Foreman charged at her, but she fired an explosive round, blasting the demon's chest out. The Foreman fell down dead, as Rayne stepped off the body, cleaning her blades off

"Sometimes, I never get sick of that"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	3. Inside The Sarafan Stronghold

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"So, what do we do?" Kain asked

"It is a simple process, but a complex thing to do," the Seer answered

"Just tell me," the master vampire growled

"I will make an elixir that will prevent you from death, or creates an illusion of it, but the act of death will put you into a comatose state until it wears off"

"And how long does that take?"

"Depends on how much you drink," said the Seer, "We must also choose a place where you will be teleported to after your 'death' so you can sleep it off"

"So, if I get beheaded," said Kain, "It will look like I got beheaded and killed, but really, I'm in one piece and I'm somewhere else in a comatose state. Right?"

"Something like that. Actually, that is how you're going to 'die'. By beheading. However, you're gonna save someone from that fate and take their place," said the Seer, "It's how your vampire race will continue. Think of the one vampire that died and came back"

It didn't take Kain long to figure it out

"Vorador?"

"Correct"

"I'm going to take his place?"

"How else did he come back to life soon after you condemned Nosgoth? He never died in the first place. It was all you"

"Perfect," Kain muttered

"I shall prepare the elixir," the Seer said, "You will need to find a hiding place where you will rest undisturbed for however long you wish. By that time, the elixir should be finished. Here, take this. Use this as your beacon"

The Seer handed him a purple jewel and walked off into the forest, disappearing from sight very quickly. Kain muttered several words under his breath, before willing his body to transform into a body of bats and fly off into the sky. He had no particular direction in mind, so he ended up flying around aimlessly for about a couple of hours, until he flew over the graveyard where he was reborn into a vampire. Flying down and turning back to his normal form, Kain looked around, searching for his mausoleum

There a sharp intake of air, like someone was gasping for it, but not needing it. Kain turned around slowly, drawing the Reaver, as four Reverents came walking towards Kain, dragging their large blades along the ground

"This should be easy," Kain smiled

The closest Reverent swung its sword. Kain batted it aside and stepped forward, slitting the throat of the second Reverent, before blocking the blades of the other two Reverents. He pushed them back, as the first Reverent slashed at his back. Kain appeared behind it, slashing its back, before teleporting around the other two and slashing them. He then turned back to the first Reverent and with a swing of the Reaver, sent it into the air, before appearing behind it and splitting its head open as he landed

The remaining two Reverents attacked at the same time. Kain was able to match them easily, blocking and dodging their blades, until he impaled one through the chest, then rip the Reaver out and decapitated the other Reverent without looking back

"Damn, I'm good," he smiled

He moved on, finding his mausoleum and entering. It was just the same as he had left it. Heading to his crypt, Kain placed the jewel into the coffin and rested the Reaver against the side, before leaving and transforming into a cloud of bats and flying back to the forest

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Kain resumed his normal form when he entered the clearing, but the Seer wasn't anywhere in sight. He sighed and sat down on one of the chairs, waiting for about half an hour until the Seer returned, carrying a steaming ceramic bowl. He gave her a look, before sniffing the air and making a face

"I'm supposed to drink that?" he demanded

"If you want to survive death, then yes," she answered

Kain groaned when she handed him the bowl, filled with a sludgy green substance that was overflowing with steam. He looked at her, before sighing and drinking the whole lot. He set the bowl aside, feeling a painful pinch in his stomach

"This better ease off!" he groaned

"It will"

The Seer waved her arm, opening a portal. Kain gave her a look

"The jewel will pull you back through time to its resting place"

"Did you just open a gateway through time? You didn't seem that powerful when I met you all those centuries ago"

She smiled

"I was only showing you a fraction of my power. Now go"

Kain stood up, the pain easing, as he lunged into the portal and ended up inside a castle. A castle that was home to the Sarafan Knights. All who were still alive

"Vampire!"

The Sarafan drew his sword and rushed at Kain, who simply pushed him towards the wall, knocking him out cold. Two more Sarafans arrived, but Kain was already on his way towards the prison. A Sarafan drew his sword when Kain entered the hallway, as the first two came in. Kain transformed his body into mist, phasing through the two Sarafans, before turning back and snapping one of their necks. The other Sarafan whirled around and stabbed, as Kain caught his wrist, twisted it slightly, before taking the sword and ramming it through his stomach

The remaining Sarafan wasn't sure of what to do as he watched his comrades get slaughtered with ease. Kain lifted the sword up with his telekinesis and threw it at the Sarafan, impaling him through the head. Chuckling to himself, Kain continued on, as a loud, whining sound rang through the stronghold

"Gotta get a move on," he muttered

He hurried towards the prison, heading down the stairs, as three Knights came up. They didn't have time to draw their swords, as Kain booted the first Knight in the chest, knocking all three Knights down the stairs. He walked over their bodies, before coming to the dungeon. The two guards saw him and charged. Kain dodged a sword and punched the other guard, as energy gathered onto his right hand. As one guard swung his sword, Kain unleashed the energy onto him, killing him instantly, before grabbing the other shocked guard and biting into his throat. Once he drank his fill, he dropped the body and began looking through the prison doors

"Vorador!"

The ancient green-skinned vampire looked up at Kain, as bewilderment appeared on his defeated face. He got up from the floor, chains holding him to the wall

"Kain? I don't believe it!"

"Well, believe it now. I'm getting you out of here"

Summoning the prison keys to his hand, Kain began working through the set, until he found the right key and the door swung open. He strode into the small room and unlocked Vorador's chains. The vampire rubbed his wrists where the chains had chafed the skin

"So, now what?" Vorador asked

"You get the hell out of here and start bringing the vampire race back to life," Kain answered

"And you?"

"Just get the hell out of here"

"Very well"

Vorador disappeared in a puff of green smoke, as Kain locked the door and chained himself up. He then recited a quick spell, his body changing until he looked exactly like Vorador. He waited for the guards to come down and search, which they finally did, before they opened his door and unchained him. Moebius entered the room, his staff extended. Kain pretended that he had been paralysed to play the part, as they led him out of the prison and upstairs

"It's time, Vorador," Moebius said with a twinkle in his eye, "Time to die"

"I can't wait," Kain muttered, sounding exactly like Vorador

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	4. Kain: Six Thousand Years Later

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Moebius and the Sarafan led Kain/Vorador to the courtyard, where a crowd was enjoying the spectacle of vampires being beheaded by the guillotine

"You'll be last," Moebius hissed, excitement in his voice

Kain rolled his eyes, bored with the situation. He just hoped that the Seer's potion would work, otherwise he'd be coming back to haunt her for eternity. He watched as vampires were lined and executed one by one, not too fast, but not too slow either, just enough to please the crowd

Moebius was doing some big speech about exterminating the vampire race all because of the death of William the Just fifty years ago. Kain remembered the incident and snickered slightly. The guard gave him a strange look. Finally, it was his turn at the guillotine. Kain didn't resist, as he forced to his knees and he was doubled over. He looked up at Moebius, seeing the evil grin spread across his face

"Well, here goes anyway" 

The blade fell. Kain felt it slice through his neck, but yet it didn't. It had the illusion of beheading him, while in reality; the potion broke up its matter around him, as the blade came to a stop. It felt like it had cut him, yet Kain felt no pain. Instead, he was feeling very sleepy, like he had just fought a gigantic battle and he felt a pull on his stomach. The jewel was pulling him back through time

"There he is. He is the last," Moebius cried

That was the last thing Kain heard and he saw his younger self, as his eyes closed and he was suddenly lying on his back in a stone coffin. His body came to a rest and he fell into the potion-induced coma

The Seer watched as Kain's body relaxed and he entered the coma. A small smile crept up onto her face, as she turned and left the crypt

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Rayne hit the wall hard, before ducking quickly to avoid the large blade flying at her head. It sliced through the brick wall easily, as Rayne rolled away onto her feet and flicked out her own blades. The demon roared and swung its arm, the blade flying off, attached by a stretchy piece of flesh. Rayne rolled away from the blade and slashed upwards, severing it from the owner

The demon roared in pain and backhanded her through the air. She threw her harpoon, pulling herself back towards the demon and implanting her heel spikes into its chest, before slashing at its head, splitting it open. She left off the body, as it fell to the ground with a resounding crash

"Nighty night"

"Rayne, incoming," came Severin's voice in her ear

She whirled around, blades raised; as a group of overgrown bats came flying at her. She smiled, getting out her Dragon Pistols and blasting them apart. Blood and bat parts were splattered everywhere, as Rayne started using the flamethrower

"Mm, extra crispy"

"Lovely, Rayne"

"Nothing wrong with a piece of fried bat"

"Again, I say lovely, Rayne"

Rayne put her guns away once the bats were all dead, lying around her in pieces, the ground red from their blood. She smiled and walked off

"Any word from the Brimstone yet?" Rayne asked

"None yet, although they are putting up a good resistance," Severin answered, "Not a great one, but they are not doing too bad for themselves"

"Let's regroup"

"Will do"

Rayne turned around the corner, her senses on the lookout for any sudden attacks. Severin dropped down beside her, as the pair continued walking, wary for any demons that roamed the city unrestrained. There were screams echoing in the air, but Rayne knew she would be too late to help them and continued walking

"Whoa, babe!"

Rayne ignored the yell, giving Severin a look. He caught it and nodded, before disappearing down an alley. She kept walking, as Severin scaled the building and stood on the rooftop, watching over her

"There's six of them, all on your six, all vampires"

Rayne nodded and ducked around a corner. The six vampires quickened their pace, racing around the corner, as Rayne whirled around and slammed her palm into the nose of the nearest vampire. He stumbled in pain, blood spewing from his nose, as Rayne attacked the other five with a range of kicking moves, finishing off with a stomp that drove her heel spike through a vampire's head, killing him. The vampires all got up, snarling and baring their fangs, as Rayne smiled and engaged her blades

"May I have this dance?" she asked

A vampire growled and swung his fist. Rayne did a small spin on the spot. The vampire first lost his arm, then he was sliced in half at the waist, as Rayne stepped forward and beheaded a stunned vampire. Another vampire punched, but she blocked with her blades, before bringing them down and slicing him into three parts

A fourth vampire lunged at Rayne, as she kicked him back, before swinging her blades in a windmill fashion. He dodged the first blade, before batting the other blade aside. A fifth vampire went to kick, but his leg was sliced off at the kneecap, as Rayne whirled and beheaded the fourth vampire, before stabbing the fifth vampire as he fell forward. She then decapitated him, before flicking the blood off her blades

"Nicely done," Severin said, dropping down beside her

"Thanks," Rayne said with a smile, "Where to next?"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Slowly, Kain opened his eyes. The potion was wearing off, while his body still felt numb from the centuries of sleeping. He felt weak and tired, wanting to sleep more, but once the potion completely wore off, he felt his body start to come alive. The atmosphere also felt weird, as if it had changed over the years

"Where am I?" he asked himself groggily

It was another hour before Kain had the energy to move again. He sat up slowly in his coffin and noticed that the Reaver was still resting against the side of it. He gripped the handle, feeling a surge of power wash over him. Kain stepped out of his coffin and headed towards the front door of his crypt. He opened the door and was shocked to see a room before him, instead of a cemetery. There were statues and skeletons standing in glass cases around the place, as well as a grand staircase and portraits

"Okay, where the hell am I?"

"You're in a museum"

Kain whirled around, raising the Reaver, but relaxed when he saw it was the Seer. Except she looked almost human and was wearing a white collared shirt under a navy dress jacket, as well as a navy skirt and black heels, her hair tied back into a ponytail

"What is a museum?" Kain demanded, "And where am I?"

"A museum is used to study historic artefacts and notable people," the Seer answered, "It's also the year 2000. AD. So that's about six thousand years since we last met?"

"Six thousand years?" Kain said incredulity; "I've been asleep for six thousand years"

"Yes and in that time, things have changed"

"You think?"

"The world has changed, some say for the worst, some say for the better. But right now, things are in dire situations"

"How did I get here?" Kain asked, not really listening

"I brought you here over a hundred years ago," the Seer answered

"You've been here this whole time?"

"Not quite, but I have been watching over you throughout the years"

"So, six thousand years. Why haven't I evolved over the years?"

"Raziel purified your soul. You won't change, but your powers would have increased for sure. You'll find you're a lot stronger than you used to be"

"Great, so now what?"

"This city we're in is in great danger," the Seer said, "Vampires have taken control of the city and soon, they'll take the world. It's the dawn of a vampiric future"

"What's so bad about that?" Kain asked

"It's not how it should be. The balance has been tipped. Evil will spread throughout the world if the vampires continue with their rule"

"And you want me to destroy this vampire dawn and restore the balance?"

"You are the Scion of Balance, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose"

"So, what will it be, Kain? Destruction or salvation?"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	5. Inside the Public Library

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Rayne did a snap kick on a vampire's jaw, sending him flying back, before impaling the second vampire that lunged at her. She swung her arm, throwing him off the blade and crashing into another vampire, as a fourth one punched her in the face. Rayne held her ground and sliced back, cutting the vampire in half from hip to shoulder

A female vampire swung her baseball bat, but Rayne ducked under the weapon and sliced her legs out from underneath her, before beheading her when she hit the ground. Rayne then dodged a crowbar aimed at her head and sliced the vampire's arms off. He started to run off, screaming in pain, as Rayne killed another vampire, before pulling him back with her harpoon and finishing him off

"Well, that was quite a workout"

"I suppose you could say that," came Severin's voice, "Now, you go straight and turn left, you'll come across a group of spider demons if you're interested"

"Spider demons? Didn't know we had any in this town"

"Must have been asleep until the power of the Shroud woke them up"

"Right, well I'm on it"

Rayne followed his directions and gave across the group of spider demons. There were seven in the group, all about medium size. Easy pickings, according to Rayne

A spider demon lunged at Rayne, but she moved quickly, slicing it in half, before bringing her other blade down overhead into another spider demon. It screeched in pain, before succumbing to death, as Rayne hacked up the rest of the demons

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Severin asked

"In a way," Rayne answered, "I'm hungry now. I wanna find someone to drink"

"Not an innocent I hope"

"If there are any left in this place"

"I'm sure I know of a place where I can help. Come on"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Kain stood on top of a building that hadn't been destroyed, the Seer's words playing over and over in his mind. He had seen for himself the destruction this Shroud had brought to the place and it had made him a little sick. He preferred order to mass chaos. So, he made a decision that came between the last question the Seer had asked him. He would clean this city up and turn it into his own new empire

Hey, a self-proclaimed vampire lord like him needs an empire and this city was a start

With a small smile on his face over what he was going to do, Kain took a step and plunge off the building rooftop, landing on his feet perfectly and walking off

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"How the hell did you manage to get a hold of this?" Rayne asked, holding the cup

"I entered through the back door, asked for what I wanted and got it," Severin answered, "Okay, more like demanded it"

Rayne gave the contents of the cup a strange look and took a sip

"It takes weird"

"That's because it's pig's blood, not human. You'll get used to it"

"Oh I doubt that"

Rayne drank the rest of the blood with a disgusted look on her face, before tossing the cup aside. Severin sighed, as a large demon suddenly appeared. It had electric purple-blue streaks down its sides; whiles its arms ended in two long claws that had sparks of electricity jumping between them

"Okay, so what is that?" Rayne asked, engaging her blades

"I figure from the electricity that it would be a lightning demon," Severin said, stepping aside, "Enjoy yourself"

The Lightning Demon swiped at Rayne, as she rolled to her right and slashed twice. The demon sent her flying as it turned around, before placing its claws together and shooting a bolt of lightning. Rayne managed to scramble out of the way in time, before grabbing her Dragon Pistols and began firing. The demon disappeared in a flash of electricity, reappearing behind Rayne and knocking her forth. She rolled onto her feet and whirled around, swinging her blades

The demon snarled when twin cuts appeared on its face. It jabbed its right claws at Rayne, but she ducked under them, before swinging both blades towards the demon's waist. It flashed out of the way, shooting another bolt of lightning. Rayne leapt over the bolt and embedded her harpoon into the demon, pulling herself towards it and kicking it in the face. It stumbled back and roared, before lunging at her

Rayne ducked under the claws and stepped aside, before blocking the demon's claws when it slashed again. It swung its other claws, but Rayne blocked them as well, before moving forward and bringing her blades down into its shoulders, slicing its arms off. The demon roared in pain, blood pumping from its shoulders, as Rayne finished it off

"I've never seen one of those before," she said

"Never have I," Severin said, standing beside her, "If only I had some books from the Brimstone, I could be able to find out what they are exactly"

"Yeah, too bad we're standing in an apocalyptic city with no chance of accessing those books"

"What if we tried the public library?"

Rayne rolled her eyes

"Fine, let's go"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Kain hunched over the books, trying to understand more about this world he now lived in and what dangers he could be expected to find. He was in the public library, having fought his way inside and heading to the World History section. There were numerous books there, all from different decades

A small noise stopped his reading and he looked up, training his ears to the silence. He could hear a couple of voices, one male, the other female. Placing his current book down, Kain grabbed the Reaver and ducked amongst the aisles, following the voices. He found them, the woman with short red hair, dressed in black leather and with two large blades attached to her wrists. The man was taller than her, with short spiked black hair and wearing a black outfit. The scents coming from them were disturbing. The woman seemed like a combination of both human and vampire, while he was still a little unsure about the man. There was just a hint of vampire in his scent, but not very much. It was mostly human

Suddenly, the woman tensed up, the blades falling down into her hands, as she and the man turned around. Kain decided to make his presence known and stepped out from behind a bookshelf

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he asked

"What the hell are you?" the woman demanded

"I would like to ask you the same question"

Rayne got into a stance, holding her blades up, as Severin stepped aside. This guy was puzzling to her. He smelled like a vampire, yet he looked nothing like one. More like a humanoid demon with fangs. Added to the fact that the sword he was carrying was scaring her. It had a skull hilt, with two pairs of curved handles and a serpentine blade. The skull eyes seemed to be boring into her, searching for her soul

"The name's Rayne," she said, "Are you going to answer my question?"

Kain smiled slightly, as he raised the Reaver and held it with expertise

"Kain, Lord of Nosgoth and soon-to-be ruler of this city once I am done with it"

"Yeah, like hell that is happening here on my turf"

"Are you going to try and stop me?"

"No, I will stop you. I've had enough of vampires trying to make empires out of my city. So, you can go to hell"

"Been there, done that"

"Oh, this could be nasty," Severin whispered to himself, stepping away from the pair

Kain and Rayne held their stances, not yet making a move, waiting for the other to make the first strike. Kain smiled. This woman held a lot of power inside her. It would be a very interesting fight. Rayne could also sense the aura of power and authority that Kain held. She was wondering if she could stand up to him. But she could stand up to Beliar and survive, then she could survive against him

Kain moved first. She reacted instinctively. And the fight was on

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	6. First Meeting: Kain vs Rayne

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Rayne deflected the blow from the Reaver, her blades quivering as she spun on the spot to deliver a kick to the back of Kain's head. He stumbled, but whirled around with surprising speed to block Rayne's slash at his stomach, elbowing her in the face. She stumbled back, inwardly cursing herself for the mistake. Kain chuckled as he brought the Reaver down overhead. Rayne ducked out of the way and was surprised to see the Reaver slice through a wooden table with complete ease

Kain brought the Reaver back up, as Rayne lunged, stabbing at his face. He drew his head back, narrowly dodging the blade tip, as Rayne swung her other blade towards his throat. He caught the blade between his claws and grinned, before placing his foot onto Rayne's stomach and shoving her back at the same time he let go of the blade

She flew back, sliding along the floor until she reached the bookcase. Severin moved out of the way, trying to figure out how he could help, as Kain strode towards Rayne, swinging the Reaver. Rayne got to her knees and brought both blades up to blow the move. She swung her legs around and hooked her feet around Kain's right ankle, before pushing against the back of his knee

He pitched forward and Rayne rolled out of the way, rising up and delivering a kick to Kain's back. He slammed into the bookcase, knocking it over and spilling the books everywhere, as the wood splintered under his weight. Kain got up, growling under his breath, as a yellow glow appeared around the blade of the Reaver

"Would you like to know what happens when I get angry?" he asked coolly

"Are you angry now?" Rayne countered calmly

"You have no idea"

He leapt through the air, slamming the Reaver against the ground when Rayne rolled out of the way. Bolts of lightning flew up from the blade, one of them striking Rayne in the torso and shooting her through the air. She landed with a groan, before slowly getting to her feet. Kain smirked, as she whipped out her Dragon Pistols and began firing away. Kain used his advanced speed and reflexes to deflect the bullets with the Reaver. Rayne smiled and fired a bullet. Kain blocked, but the moment the bullet touched the blade, it exploded, spiralling Kain across the library

"If this keeps up, we won't have a library left," Severin muttered under his breath

Kain got to his feet and raised the Reaver, pointing it at Rayne. She cocked an eyebrow, as the blade glowed orange, before shooting a fireball. She ducked, the fireball striking a bookcase and setting it alight. Rayne continued shooting at Kain, as he retaliated with fireballs, his shots meeting hers. Rayne ducked and dived over three fireballs at once, before shooting an explosive round. Kain inclined his head, avoiding the round, as Rayne got to her feet and threw her harpoon

Kain twisted his body to avoid the harpoon, as Rayne closed the gap between them in the time for the harpoon to return to her wrist. She slashed several times, but Kain blocked each move, before she leapt up into the air and came flying down with her blades straight. Kain jumped out of the way and stabbed, as Rayne parried the move and kicked him in the chest. Kain stepped back with his left foot to balance himself when he blocked Rayne's blade to his head. He noticed that her eyes had turned from green to red, but thought nothing of it as he pushed her back

She suddenly unleashed a barrage of full-powered slashes at him, her blades glowing red like her eyes. Kain struggled to match her blows, before slowing down time when he got a chance. However, he found out that he couldn't knock her off her feet; no matter how hard he tried. Sure, he was able to defend himself easily, but she came at him full of rage and power. He took a step back from her savage, but careful attacks, sending her flying across the library with a blast of telekinesis, glad he was able to knock her out of her powerful mode. She rose up, hatred etched on her face

"Nice little trick you had there," Kain said, "Wanna see one of mine?"

His left hand glowed and he flicked his wrist. Two cross-shaped blades surrounded by red energy appeared, flying from his hand and shot towards Rayne. She smacked both Flay spells aside. The blades slammed into the wall behind her, as she walked towards Kain with determination on her face. His left hand glowed again, as he shot a bolt of energy at her. She deflected the energy and slashed at his chest. He blocked, as she whirled around and sliced at his legs. Kain jumped over the blade, bringing the Reaver down overhead. Rayne did a perfect backflip to avoid the move, as Kain rushed her

She blocked the high chop, swinging her free blade towards his groin. He shifted his left leg and kicked her arm away, but the move allowed her to break away and pirouette, drawing blood across his right upper arm. Kain glanced at the wound, Rayne sliced at his throat. Still looking at his wound, Kain blocked the move, before looking at her and kicking her back. She caught herself and stabbed with both blades, but Kain knocked them aside and slashed at her stomach. She sucked it in, but still felt the pain of the Reaver cutting into her skin. Blood began to run, as Rayne furiously slashed and hacked at Kain, finally drawing a second line of blood diagonally across his chest

Kain rolled his eyes and swung the Reaver, putting a bit of power behind the move. Rayne wasn't expecting it and was thrown into the air. Kain grinned and leapt up after her, slashing at her three times. She managed to block each move before she hit the ground. Kain landed a second later and swung the Reaver overhead. Rayne blocked with both blades, as Kain forced the Reaver, drawing a small line of blood down the side of Rayne's face, as she glared at him. They were at a standoff, neither willing to make the first move

"Ah, I believe we might have a problem," Severin said suddenly

The anger faded away from both Kain and Rayne as they turned their heads slowly to look at Severin. He smiled sheepishly and waved outside

"They're here," he continued

Rayne broke away from Kain and gave him a glare, before heading over to Severin and looking outside. Several large beasts that looked similar to dragons, only smaller, were flying overhead, all carrying a cloaked figure

"Who are they?" Rayne asked

"All the powerful vampire lords. Each wanting to take over Kagan's throne and control his empire for themselves," Severin asked

Kain was listening in and when Severin mentioned the desires of the vampire lords, he turned and left the library through the back exit

"Great. A bunch of power-hungry vampire lords and this guy to deal with," Rayne said, motioning over her shoulder to Kain

She looked back and saw that he was gone, before letting out a loud groan

"Great. Just abso-fucking-lutely great," she growled

Severin took that as his cue to stay silent

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Kain stood atop the building, watching the beasts fly overhead. The lords seem indecisive in where they wanted to land or maybe they wanted to see the area of the empire they wanted to take over. He knew that if he wanted this empire for himself, he would have to take out all the lords. Them and Rayne. He mentally cursed her. She had put up a good fight and had irritated him greatly. Hardly anyone could have come close to annoying him. Apart from Moebius

Knowing what he wanted to do now, Kain turned away and walked off

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

The vampire lords flew overhead, enjoying the fact that they were protected from the sun. Kagan and his children had done a very good job in getting the Shroud to work. And that was all he was good for, as each of the lords combed the city, thinking about what piece of territory they wanted. Once they had decided, they flew down to the centre of the city to discuss it further

"This city is ours for the taking," a lord exclaimed

"Not entirely," said another lord, "We still have to deal with Kagan's rogue half-breed bitch of a daughter"

"Ah, BloodRayne," said a third lord, "Yes, it would be quite interesting to take her out"

"We all know what we are to do," said the master lord, leader over the rest of them, "Take a piece of the city as our own. And destroy this BloodRayne. We know where I'll be. Searching for the Vesper Shards that Kagan apparently had before he died"

"Of course, master, we shall go now," said the first lord

They mounted their beasts and took off, as the master lord smiled and removed his hood, before mounting his beast and flying off towards Kagan's Tower. This city was his for the taking now. Just one small problem to take care of and it was all his

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	7. Arrival of the Vampire Lords

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"What do we do now?" Rayne asked

"I suggest we take out the vampire lords," Severin suggested, "In order to prevent this city from decaying any further"

"Great idea, but they're not gonna be easy to track down"

"Doesn't mean they can't be"

"Plus, I have that Kain guy hanging around. And I have no idea what his agenda is"

"Maybe there might be something here that can help us on Kain," Severin said, searching through the bookshelves, "Of course, if you haven't destroyed them already"

"Ya could have stepped in and helped out"

"True, but I thought you could have handled it. Beside, you survived the fight, that's what matters"

"Yeah, but so did he"

"And the next time you meet, you'll be better prepared"

"I hope so. He was so powerful. I think he was being nice," Rayne said

"I doubt that. He looked so determined to kill you"

"It was all an act"

"Uh-huh. Well, there's nothing here on the paranormal or supernatural"

"So that means nothing on Kain?"

"Correct. Which means we may have to try elsewhere"

Rayne rolled her eyes

"Screw that. Let's just head out there and kill those lords"

Severin smiled as Rayne headed outside

"I was wondering when you would say that"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Kain sliced a demon in half, before making his way towards the nearest destination point of a vampire lord. A Foreman lumbered out of the darkness, spotting Kain and rushing towards him, raising its large hammer. Kain blocked the blow, leaving the Foreman stunned. Grinning, Kain pushed the hammer away and lunged, stabbing rapidly several times, drawing blood on the Foreman's chest. It howled and swung its hammer horizontally, but Kain jumped over the deadly weapon, before impaling his own through the Foreman's face. It fell over dead, blood pouring around its head, as Kain sheathed the Reaver and leapt over the chain-link fence

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"So, are all the lords settled in?" the master lord asked, "They have chosen their territory and claimed it for themselves?"

"Yes, sir," a lord answered, "There was a slight problem southwards, but rest assured, its been taken care of"

"Good. Let me know when Rayne is sighted"

"Very well, sir"

The vampire lord left, as the master lord rose up from his new throne, formerly Kagan's, and headed towards the window, looking down at the carnage in the streets below. And a small smile appeared on his face

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Ducking under the baseball bat, Rayne sliced upwards, disembowelling the vampire from groin to throat, before blocking another vampire's attack and slicing him in half diagonally. A third vampire rushed in, swinging his fists, but Rayne kicked him down. He rolled back onto his feet and tried again, as Rayne kicked him so his back was to her, before impaling him on her blade. Lifting the vampire up, Rayne spun him on her blade with the other blade, severing his arms, legs and head in one go, before tossing the torso aside

"That was refreshing," she said

"Yes, I imagine it was," Severin said, looking at the blood splattered everywhere, "Come on now, I believe we're near one of the vampire lords"

Gunshots rang out suddenly. Rayne and Severin hurried towards the sound and saw a human wearing battle armour, wielding a large chain gun as he blasted demonic bats apart. A vampire ran towards the human, but was mowed down by the bullets, as a second vampire lunged. The human was too slow to react, but Rayne was faster, drawing a Dragon Pistol and shooting the vampire in the head. The human looked at her, as she drew the other pistol and began firing away at the bats and vampires, until they were all dead, as Severin joined them

"Brimstone? How about that?" he said, seeing the insignia on the chest plate

The human had his chain gun ready, looking at the pair with slight mistrust on his face

"Do I know you?"

"Agent Severin and Agent BloodRayne," Severin answered, "At your service"

"I'm not at anybody's service," Rayne said, "After all, they turned their backs on us"

"With the effects of the Shroud over us, we weren't sure if it had affected you," the human said, "It was for the best anyway"

"Oh really?" Rayne asked, raising an eyebrow, "And what is you name?"

"Agent Samuel Kingston"

A blade suddenly shot out of his chest. Kingston gasped, as blood ran from his mouth and down his chin. Then, he was yanked through the air, as the demon lifted him up and tore him in half, blood spraying over its face. It lapped up the blood, before spying Rayne and Severin and running towards them. Rayne picked up Kingston's fallen chain gun and pulled the trigger. The demon howled as the bullets tore into its body, before slumping over dead. Rayne let go of the trigger, as the ammo counter on the side read '0', as Severin headed over to the body

"This is a much larger version of the one you previously fought"

"So?"

"So it's a lot stronger. You're lucky the chain gun took it down. I hate to imagine what it could have done to us, especially since its blades can slice through armour"

"I know what would have happened. We would have a bloody fight and I would win"

"You're extremely confident, aren't you?"

"Aren't you?"

"Sometimes"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Kagan's Tower

The tallest tower in the city

Kain knew that's where the master lord would be residing. Behind him, a demon let out a final groan and collapsed in its own blood, as Kain sheathed the Reaver and headed towards the skyscraper. About an hour later, he had reached the tower, having killed many demons along the way. Deciding he didn't want to waste any time fighting his way to the top, Kain stabbed his claws into the structure and began climbing his way up

He encountered a few problems with the glass windows, but overcame them, as he reached the top floor, hanging below the window. He pulled himself up slightly to peer inside. Seeing no one there, Kain climbed up onto the ledge and began searching the windows for any gaps. He found one and transformed his body into a cloud of mist, before seeping through the gap and into the room. Once he was through, Kain transformed back and drew the Reaver, holding it ready

"You know, I was wondering when you would"

Kain whirled around, raising the Reaver, as the wing chair by the desk swivelled around to reveal the vampire occupying it. Kain lowered the Reaver, his jaw dropping slightly as he recognised the vampire. It had been several millenniums, but nothing had changed over the years, except for the increase in power

"Close your jaw boy, you're embarrassing me"

Kain growled as he did, raising the Reaver slightly as he pointed it at the vampire

"Long time, no see, Kain"

"Long time, but no pleasure whatsoever…Vorador"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	8. Kain vs Vorador: The Incantation

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"So, you're the master of all the vampire lords?" Kain said

"Have been for centuries," Vorador replied, "I hold the most power in the vampire world. This city is just another little piece that I'll own"

"Oh, I doubt that. This city is mine for the taking"

"Really? I thought you would have joined my side, help me take control of the human world, just like you did back in Nosgoth"

"That was my own empire," Kain said, "I fought for it and conquered it all on my own"

"With a little help from me"

"I only needed you to create the army. After the Sarafan Lord incident, you disappeared, retreating back to your swamp, while I took control of Nosgoth"

"Still arrogant as ever," Vorador said with a sigh

He got up from the chair and walked around the desk, sitting down on it. Kain noticed that his Bone Sword was lying on the desk, the handle near his right hand

"I hope you've noticed that the humans have taken back the world we fought for so long to control. They have gigantic cities, thriving in abundance. We are dark gods and it is our job to thin the herd"

Kain did a mock yawn

"Yeah, I've heard it all before. Got a little boring millenniums ago, Vory"

Anger flickered across Vorador's face

"I see you still managed to have the Reaver after all these years. I had thought you would have lost it over time"

Kain raised the Reaver and looked at it, a smile spreading across his face

"Lose this baby? As if"

"But you will"

Kain was suddenly sent spiralling through the air by a blast of telekinesis, as Vorador grabbed his Bone Sword and rose up, rushing towards Kain. The vampire got to his feet and blocked Vorador's strike, before pushing him back and slicing at his waist. Vorador stepped back, avoiding the blade, before stepping forth and stabbing. Kai sidestepped the blade, which just nicked his skin, drawing a couple drops of blood

"You seem a little slow, Kain"

"Give me time, Vorador. You're gonna beg for mercy"

"Beg? Ha! Only lowly vampires like yourself beg for mercy"

Kain swung the Reaver overhead, but Vorador dodged him, before kicking him in the back and sending him sprawling

"How do you think you can beat me? I hold so much power over you. You have no chance"

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that," Kain said as he got up

He whirled around, swinging the Reaver, but Vorador turned to mist, the Reaver sailing through him. He turned back and swung his own sword. Kain flipped the Reaver over his back to block, before turning and aiming a kick at Vorador's head. He ducked under Kain's leg and pushed him back. Kain growled and slashed several times, as Vorador blocked each move, before using his telekinesis to lift up a table and send it flying. Kain sliced the table in half, as Vorador struck him with another blast of telekinesis

Kain growled as he got up, slicing apart a chair that came flying at him, before lifting up Vorador's wing chair with his telekinesis and launching it. Vorador smiled as he stopped it in mid-air with his powers, before firing back towards Kain. He smacked it aside and began using the power of the Dimension Reaver, flashing in and out of space around Vorador, attacking him from a different angle, but Vorador was able to ward off his attacks, before using the Flay spell. Kain knocked the spell aside, as Vorador appeared right before him

Kain blocked Vorador's strike and kicked him in the chest, before slicing at his neck. Vorador blocked the blow and whirled around, backhanding Kain across the face, before parrying his next strike, doing a small spin and running Kain through with his sword. Kain gasped in pain, as Vorador drove the Bone Sword deeper into his stomach, before directing him towards the window

"I told you, you can't defeat me," Vorador said

Kain went to punch, but Vorador grabbed his wrist and with a simple twist, snapped the bone. Kain grimaced, but refused to cry out, as Vorador took the Reaver from his hand

"And I did tell you, you would lose the Reaver. Now, I can create the perfect general from it. And I have the power to do it"

Kain's eyes widened as he realized what Vorador was talking about

"Raziel?"

"Correct. I have the power to bring Raziel forth. Also the power to do this"

Placing his foot near Kain's wound, Vorador shoved him off the sword and out through the window. Kain plummeted the sixty stories, slamming into the ground below with a sickening crush and knocking him out cold

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"I believe we're near a vampire lord"

"Really? Where is he?"

"I'm not sure," Severin answered, "But I sense that we are in his territory"

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Rayne said in a singsong voice, skipping ahead

"Oh here we go," Severin groaned, "Attracting danger to yourself"

He wearily followed after Rayne as she skipped around a building, before stepping dead to see a large beast feasting on a pile of bodies. The demon was twice as big as a road train and just as long, as it licked its massive fangs clean, its small eyes pinpointed on Rayne

"What have you found now?" Severin asked, before joining her, "Holy fuck!"

The demon snarled as it straightened. The blades swung down into Rayne's hands

"Where have they been keeping this guy?" she asked, "Where's his leash?"

The demon reached its full height and roared. Both Rayne and Severin coughed with disgust

"Whoa, stinky breath," Rayne said, "Remind me to get you a dentist. Not to eat though, but your molars could use some cleaning"

"Rayne, please don't piss the demon off any further if you can help it," Severin said

"It's probably dumb and slow, like all the other large demons"

The demon slammed its fist into the ground, the force creating a shockwave that knocked the pair off their feet. Rayne was the first to recover, getting to her feet quickly, as the demon grabbed a nearby lamppost and swung it at her

"Calling it dumb was giving it too much credit," Rayne said as she ducked the post

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Kain groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His entire body felt like it was on fire. Slowly, he raised his right arm, feeling the broken bone pressed painfully against his skin. He softly checked his body, cataloguing the broken bones. So far, he had six broken ribs, a cracked collarbone; his right femur was smashed, as well as his left ulna and radius. His sternum had cracked, while his skull had split, turning his hair red with blood and his scapula was shattered. He also suspected he had internal bleeding. Kain waited patiently as his body slowly healed. Once some injuries had been repaired, he slowly got to his feet, careful not to cause himself any more pain, but he still winced as he rose

He wanted revenge on Vorador and to take back the Reaver. He knew he would have to kill Vorador and the other lords in order to take control of the empire. Rayne had been pushed to the back of his mind. She wasn't important anymore. Vorador was. But first, Kain needed some sustenance

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

The vampire lords were all kneeling in a circle, as Vorador entered the circle, the Reaver in his hands. Various items sat around before the lords, as Vorador placed the Reaver down, before stepping back

"We have the sacrifices?" Vorador asked

A lord motioned to a vampire, who led five humans out and into the circle, forcing them to their knees, as Vorador raised a knife and began chanting,

"Η θεά της γης, ακούει την αίτησή μου. Καλέστε επάνω ένα εμπόδιο ενάντια σε εκείνους που επιδιώκουν να μας καταστρέψουν. Καλέστε επάνω ένα εμπόδιο για να μας προστατεύσετε. Φέρτε εμπρός το εμπόδιο"

The Reaver began to quiver, as fear passed across the humans' faces

"Δεχτείτε αυτήν την θυσία, Λόρδος του θανάτου. Κολυμπήστε στο αίμα τους, γιατί πέντε θα είναι ίσα με το ένα και θα απελευθερώσουν την ψυχή από την άπειρη φυλακή του"

Moving amongst the humans, Vorador slit each of their throats, letting the blood spill onto the Reaver, as it began to glow an unearthly blue

"Απελευθερώστε το φυλακισμένο. Τον μας φέρτε σε. Ελεύθερη η ψυχή του τώρα και είναι αιώνια ευγνώμων για τη θυσία μας. Απελευθερώστε την ψυχή τώρα!"

A bright blue glow engulfed the circle of vampires. When it faded, the Reaver was still, the blood was gone, as a ball of energy shot off into the air and disappeared

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

**The incantation that Vorador chants is in Greek. So, will Raziel return? Find out in the next chapter**


	9. Second Meeting: A New Player

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Kain dropped the human body and smacked his lips, before licking the blood off them, feeling his body being rejuvenated by the blood. He then picked up the human's chain gun with ease and looked it over, before pressing the trigger slightly, shooting several rounds. With a slightly amused look on his face, Kain moved on, stepping around the corner and seeing a massive demon that was almost the height of the nearby buildings. The demon seemed to be attacking something, but Kain wasn't sure what it was. Instead, he pointed the chain gun at the demon and held the trigger down

The demon roared in pain as bullets ripped into its body. It whirled around, narrowing its small eyes at Kain, before lumbering towards him. Kain used his telekinesis to rip a lamppost out of the ground and send it flying like a spear into the demon's chest, while continuing to shoot with the chain gun until it ran empty. Blood was running down the demon's body, as Kain picked up a nearby burning car, launching it at the demon. A bullet flew out of the darkness from behind the demon, striking the car and causing an explosion

The demon roared as flames engulfed its face. Kain looked around for another weapon, before looking up at the demon, as Rayne leapt over its shoulder and stabbed it in the throat several times. The demon keeled over, as Rayne did a rail grind along its arm, jumping off and landing before Kain. He frowned, as she saw him and glared

"You!"

"Yes, me. Who else would it be?"

"What are you doing here?" Rayne demanded angrily

"Apparently, to kill that demon, but you took care of that"

"What?"

The road broke apart as a massive worm-like creature rose up, opening its mouth and showing off its rows and rows of needle-sharp teeth, like a lamprey's jaws

"Didn't your mother teach you its rude to interrupt others?" Rayne asked, "Guess not, cause your mother would have left you after sniffing your body odour"

The worm creature snarled, before ducking back under the road. The two vampires could hear the vibrations as it raced towards them. Kain shoved Rayne out of the way, as the worm came flying through the road at him, attempting to eat him, but he was using all his strength to keep the teeth away from his body

Rayne got to her feet and rushed over to the worm, before hacking into its body. Foul-smelling ooze squirted all over her, as the worm screamed and dropped Kain, lunging down towards Rayne. She cartwheeled out of the way, before shooting at the worm, as Kain came down, striking the worm with a blast of energy. The worm shrieked and convulsed, before falling over. Kain walked over and checked the body, making sure it was dead, before looking at Rayne and smirking

"That's a good look for you"

She growled at him, as Severin joined them

"Fascinating. I haven't heard reports of these creatures in centuries"

"The Shroud must have brought them out," Rayne said, "What happened to your sword?"

"It got taken from me," Kain replied angrily

"You mean, you got your ass handed to you?"

Kain glared at her

"Ah, whatever. I'm heading out. Need to get rid of this shit"

And with that, she turned her back and walked away, as Severin hurried after her

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"So, where is he?" a vampire lord asked

Vorador whirled around angrily

"What am I, psychic? I have no idea. My best guess is that he would be out in the city"

"We'll get a search party organised and head out there to find him," said another lord, "Shouldn't be too hard. We know what he looks like"

"Yeah, fine, whatever," Vorador said, "Find him, bring him in, but do not harm him. I find one little scratch on him; you will all have a lot to answer to. Now go, get out of here"

"Very well, sir"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Rayne sighed in contentment as the hot water rushed over her, cleansing her body of the stinky ooze. She grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair thoroughly, before rinsing it out. Believed she had scrubbed her body hard enough to remove the ooze, Rayne turned the shower off and got out, wrapping a towel around her torso, before heading out into her enjoining bedroom. Her leather outfit were currently in the washing machine, so she just slipped a light, simple nightgown on and removed the towel, before flopping down onto her bed with a sigh

It had been a very interesting last few days in the city. First off there was the Shroud that had blanketed the city and turned the whole place into demonsville. Then there was the vampire Kain, who seemed to mock her every time they met. And finally, there was the mission of having to take out all the vampire lords in order to restore the city completely. Rayne sighed. A woman's work is never done

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

He was running for his life, heart pounding in his chest, as he turned down a corner and ran into the alley, trying to escape his pursuers. His fear increased when he heard his pursuers chasing after him and gaining on him with every step. He turned down another corner and stopped. A wall was blocking his way out. Hearing the followers getting closer, he grew desperate and ran towards the wall, trying to clear it. Jeering could be heard, as he struggled to clear the wall, but someone grabbed his ankle and pulled him down, before spinning him around roughly

"Gave us quite a chase there, buddy," the vampire smirked, "But it's all for the best. We had to work up our appetites first and there you were to help us"

He didn't answer. He was going to die, he could tell. He had been struggling to survive for the last few days ever since the sky and world changed in one day. But now, his time was up

"Now, this won't hurt too much," the vampire continued, "Actually, it'll hurt a lot"

The vampire leaned down to bite his neck, but he felt something welling up inside of him. If he were to go down, he would go down fighting, not like a weakling. So as the vampire drew close, he clocked him across the jaw with a right hook

"Hoo boy, he's got spirit. Let's see if we can break it," the vampire said

The vampire swung his fist, but was blocked and knocked back with a punch, as a second vampire went to strike, but thrown into a third vampire, as a fourth vampire was taken down by a forward roundhouse kick. The first vampire got up, but went back down after a fist to the stomach. The second and third vampires got up, whirling around and baring their fangs, as a plank of wood slammed into their faces, throwing them down. The fourth vampire got to his feet, snarling, as the jagged edge of the wood was jammed into his throat

As the vampire went down, the first one got up and struck the fighting prey. He hit the wall, before looked over his shoulder to deliver a kick to the vampire's chest, as the other two charged him. He took them down with several punches, alternating between them, before grabbing a steel pipe and knocking them down. Sensing his chance, he ran past them and struck the first vampire down, before leaving the alley and heading back out onto the streets, as he came down from his adrenalin high and began breathing easier. He had never expected that from himself. He never knew he could even do that

Letting out another deep breath, Raziel checked over his shoulder again, seeing that the vampires weren't following him. Keeping the pipe in his hand, he walked away, eager to put much distance between himself and the vampires

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	10. Return to Life: A Saviour

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Kain tensed up. He had a sudden strange feeling, one he hadn't felt in over six thousand years. It was like a connection had been remade. He wasn't sure if Vorador had been telling the truth, but if what his gut instincts were telling him was true, Vorador had succeeded in his mission. Now all Kain had to do was find him if he wasn't with Vorador still. Getting up from the double bed, Kain stepped out of the bedroom window and dropped down five stories, landing on his feet and walking off

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"We have some news, Lord Vorador"

Vorador leaned back and motioned for the vampire to come closer

"Enlighten me"

"We have several sources that he was seen in downtown, fighting off four vampires, killing one of them and getting away"

"Killing one of them?" Vorador said, "Raziel usually killed them all. If he had a human body like I wanted, from what I said in the spell, then…no wait"

"What is it, master?"

Vorador leaned back in his chair, a look of astonishment on his face

"The spell. It would've not only given him a human body, but it made him human. Completely. Well, this should make things easier for us then"

"Really? How so?"

"It would be easier for us to get him onto our side and turn him to our cause. Actually, I was kinda hoping that's how the spell would work out. Go to his last known location and track him from there, alright? I want him here in two hours. Go"

The vampire lord bowed and walked out of the room, as Vorador stuck a blood-flavoured lolly in his mouth and leaned back in his chair

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Raziel trudged into his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. He was tired and sore. Rolling onto his back, Raziel lifted up his shirt and inspected the wound there. Not long after fighting off the vampires, he had come across a demon. He managed to beat it into unconsciousness, but not before it had slashed him across his stomach. Luckily, it wasn't that bad, bleeding a little too much, but it would be fine

Groaning, Raziel pushed off the bed and headed into the bathroom, where he located the small first-aid kit. Removing his shirt, Raziel began patching himself up. He had just finished up the stitching when someone knocked on the door. Grabbing his shirt and quickly putting it on, Raziel headed into the living room and checked through the peephole. Four men wearing ceremonial robes were standing outside

"Can I help?" he asked after opening the door

One of the men looked at them, then a picture, at him again and finally at his friends

"That's him. Get him"

The men burst into the room and grabbed Raziel by his arms. He struggled furiously, kicking a vampire out of the flat and against the wall. Another vampire grabbed his legs, struggling to contain him, as the kicked vampire came in and grabbed a nearby vase, striking him over the head with it and knocking him unconscious. Now without him resisting them, they began to carry him out of the room and downstairs to a van waiting outside

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Rayne was bored. Surprisingly, she had hardly come across any vampires or demons. Well she had, but they didn't pose much of a threat as she dispatched them easily. Severin was resting at their apartment and feeling restless, she had decided to go out and see if she could get in a few good fights before she retired for the night (or was it day? It was hard to tell)

She rounded the corner and saw four vampires carrying a body between them towards a van. Using her aura vision, she saw that the body was actually human and alive, as the vampires began stuffing him into the van. Despite feeling she shouldn't interfere, Rayne rushed over and impaled a vampire with her harpoon, yanking him back to her and beheading him. The other vampires turned around, snarling as they reached into the van and grabbed a semi-automatic weapon each

Rayne used her dhampire powers to slow down time as she dodged the bullets, running towards the vampires and holding her blades out flat as she sliced through two of them. The last vampire lashed out at her, but she grabbed his arm and kicking him in the chest, breaking a couple of ribs, before turning under his arm and flipping him. The vampire groaned, as Rayne stabbed him through the throat to finish him off, before turning her attention to the van

The human they were trying to kidnap was handsome. She had to give him that. Smooth skin, jet-black hair that ended in bangs, an athletic physique. However, her senses were assaulted by the smell of blood on the human. Gently taking him out of the van, Rayne checked his wound and resisted the primal urge to feast on his blood. His wound wasn't that bad. It looked like he had tried to do the stitches himself, but they were all torn up. Maybe when he struggled against his captors

The human's eyes fluttered open and she found herself intrigued by his green eyes. Raziel was surprised to see himself staring into a pair of gorgeous green eyes. He was even surprised when he saw the owner of the eyes: a stunning red-haired woman in a tight-fit black leather outfit. Then he saw the blades attached to her wrists and his eyes widened. Rayne instantly recognised the cause of his alarm

"Hey, its okay. I'm not here to kill you. What's your name?"

"Raziel"

"Cool. I'm Rayne. Do you know why those guys were after you?"

"No, I don't. Who are you?"

Rayne cocked an eyebrow, but decided to answer anyway

"My name's Rayne. I'm here to help you. Come on"

Careful of his wound, Rayne helped Raziel to his feet before heading off back towards her apartment. Oh boy, Severin was gonna love this

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Kain materialized out of the cloud of bats, having followed the rekindled connection to an apartment building. He headed inside and began checking through the rooms, trying to find any sign of his firstborn childe. He reached an opened door and stepped inside. Raziel's scent struck him, as well as the smell of blood. Kain followed the blood outside to a parked van and four dead vampires. After that, he didn't know where, but knew Raziel couldn't have gone far. He felt a little happier now since he woke up in this city. Raziel was alive once again

Happy about this, Kain began searching the surrounding area for Raziel, before spying a trail of blood leading away from the apartment. He followed after it, surprised there were no other creatures of the night prowling the streets. He continued after the blood, tracking it down to another apartment. He climbed the outside walls, looking through the windows until he came to the fourth floor, spying Raziel lying on a bed, unconscious and bleeding from his waist. Just then, Rayne came into the room, minus her blades and removed Raziel's shirt, before dabbing at his wound with a warm damp cloth. Deciding that Rayne wouldn't harm Raziel (she better not or he would kill her), Kain dropped down from the wall and retreated back to his apartment for a much needed rest

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

The vampire lord stopped before Vorador's desk and bowed as the master vampire looked up at him, before reclining back and clasping his hands together

"Well?"

"The team never reported in. we sent a search team out and found them slaughtered and the target gone. We're not sure who done it, but I believe it was Kagan's daughter"

Vorador sighed and got up from his chair, before walking around to the front of his desk and sitting down on the edge

"You know, that is something I didn't want to hear"

Grabbing the Soul Reaver from the desk, Vorador impaled the lord through the chest and watched as the Reaver sucked his soul from his body, before removing the sword and letting the body drop. He then sat down at his desk again

"I feel better. And somebody remove that corpse, please!"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	11. One Down: A Helping Hand

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Raziel woke up slowly and stretched, feeling the wound grow taut. He found himself shirtless and checked his wound, finding it stitched up nicely. Sighing, Raziel looked around at the room he was in, as the door opened. He quickly jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain from his injury, as Severin came in, carrying a tray with a bowl of cereal, a small jug of milk and a cup of coffee

"Morning, Raziel. How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?" Raziel asked, looking around, "Who are you?"

"My name is Severin. I am a friend of Rayne's. She requested I get you something to eat before she went out"

"Rayne who?"

As soon as he asked, Raziel remembered her. How could he forget her? Face of an angel, bright, sparking green eyes, vivid red hair like wildfire and a body to die for. Raziel relaxed slightly, as Severin placed the tray down and headed back towards the door

"If there's anything you need, just let me know," Severin said

"Clothes, if you can," Raziel said

"Very well"

Severin left the room, as Raziel headed towards the tray and began eating, slowly at first, then giving in to his hunger. Once he was done, he began checking the room out, before standing before the window and staring out at the sky. Thanks to the Shroud, he had no idea if it was day or night. A few demons ran past the apartment, but he hid away from the window until he was sure they were gone. The door opened once again, as Severin came in, depositing a small pile of clothes. Without a word, he left, as Raziel inspected the clothes, before putting them on

Once he was dressed, Raziel checked his wound again, before opening his bedroom door and stepping out into the living room. Severin was nowhere to be seen, as Raziel ventured into the living room, checking the place out. It was a large, spacious three-bedroom flat, completely furnished

The lock in the front door clicked and swung open. Raziel tensed up, bracing himself for what was to come, but it was only Rayne as she came into the room and took her blades off, before seeing Raziel looking like he wanted to run out of there

"Hey, hope I didn't scare ya," she said with a smile

"Just a little," Raziel replied

"How are you feeling? Better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the stitching"

Rayne gave him a smile, one that he returned

"It was no problem"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"Kill him, kill him, for God's sake, kill the motherfucker!"

The vampire lord punched his desk in frustration, as Kain threw his vampire minions around the place, using his immensely advanced speed and misting ability to dodge the bullets, making the other vampires take the shots instead. Once the vampires were dead, Kain strode into the office towards the vampire lord. He grabbed a mini-Uzi and pulled the trigger, just as Kain transformed to mist, the bullets passing through him without harm

"Nice try, but you're gonna have to do better than that," Kain said when he materialized

The vampire lord growled and tossed his used Uzi aside, moving back towards his desk again, but Kain was faster, throwing him against the wall. The lord got to his feet, as Kain slammed him against the wall again and pinned him there with his forearm to his throat

"What do you want?" the lord gasped

"What were Vorador's plans for Raziel?" Kain demanded with a growl

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Not right now. Tell me"

"Blow yourself"

Kain lifted the lord up through the air and slammed him onto the desk, splintering it, bashing him against the floor, before grabbing a large piece of sharp wood and holding it over the lord's throat

"What about now?"

"Like hell I would tell-"

He was cut off and started gurgling when Kain plunged the stake into his throat. Sighing, Kain walked away from the body and looked out the window. Rayne's apartment wasn't too far away, which is why Kain had attacked the vampire lord, hoping to take him out and prevent him from attacking Raziel or sending news back to Vorador. The less he knew, the better

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"So, what's the news?" Vorador asked, "Where is he?"

"We don't know where he is," the vampire lord answered, "We searched the general area. No luck. We extended our search range, but still got nothing"

"What are you? Incompetent?" Vorador demanded

"No, we are not," the lord protested, "We've also lost one from our inner circle"

"Excuse me? We lost someone?"

"Yes. Alarkin. He was killed just a few hours ago"

Vorador sighed and sent the lord away with a wave of his hand

"Kain!" he growled under his breath

Getting up from his seat, Vorador headed over to the window. He thought it was be simple taking over Kagan's throne, assuming control of the empire and ruled over the two worlds with great ease. The only problem he thought he would have to face would just be taking out Rayne. But things had gotten complicated with the arrival of Kain. Vorador had hoped that he would be able to turn Raziel to his cause, but with the separate interventions of both Kain and Rayne, he had lost Raziel to the city

Well, as soon as he could find the pieces of the Vesper Shard, he would be able to get rid of all of his problems and make this empire completely his own

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Rayne was out hunting in the streets. She had just taken out a group of vampires and was looking forward to a demon of any sort. Just to take her mind off things. Ever since taking Raziel in, she had been constantly worrying about what to do with him. A few hours after bringing him home, she had caught Kain's scent lingering around the building. Add to the fact she had also found a group of vampires hanging nearby

A lightning demon appeared before Rayne and she smiled, engaging her blades and leaping into the fray. The demon smacked her aside with its claws and advanced on her. She kicked at its leg, but it stabbed at her with its claws as it fell. Rayne blocked with her blades and placed her foot into the demon's stomach, before throwing it aside

Quickly getting to her feet, Rayne slashed at the demon, as it struck her, delivering an electrical charge in her body and blasting her across the street. She hit the road hard and groaned, as the demon ran at her, its claws charging up with lightning. However, before Rayne could do anything, someone slammed a steel pole into the demon, knocking it aside. Rayne got up, seeing Raziel standing nearby, a piece of rebar in his hands, as the lightning demon got up and growled

"What are you doing here?" Rayne demanded

"Lending a hand," Raziel said, "These guys seem a little familiar to me. I don't know why, but they do"

Rayne raised an eyebrow, but saw the demon coming and pushed Raziel aside, before slashing at the demon's head. It ducked under the blades and stabbed at her. Rayne hit the road again, as Raziel swung the rebar into the demon. It faced him and snarled, as Raziel smacked it again. The demon knocked him down and advanced, but Raziel shoved the rebar forward, straight through the demon's throat, killing it

"Well, that's one way of doing it," Rayne said, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Huh?" Raziel said

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	12. What I Have to Do: Their First Kiss

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Severin perked up when he heard the angry voices downstairs. Frowning, he folded his newspaper, as the voices got louder and closer. The front door swung open, as Rayne and Raziel stepped inside, caught up in an argument. Severin cocked an eyebrow in interest, as the pair headed into the kitchen, still arguing

"Look, I helped out there, saving your life," Raziel said, "I don't know what the big deal is"

"You could have been killed," Rayne said, "You're only human, you know"

"Only human? Then what the hell are you?"

"Not human, that's for sure. Not a pure blooded human like you"

"So what are you?"

"I think that's none of your business. From now on, you don't try and come out onto the streets like you're some big hero"

"I was lending a hand. Nothing wrong with that. I can help. I have some skill. And I might know something about those lightning demons"

"They're rare. Vampires are more common"

"I can fight against vampires. I fought off four at one point"

"Geez, Raziel. And I thought you weren't the argumentive type," said a voice

Rayne, Raziel and Severin all looked towards the window, where Kain was currently sitting inside, a small smile on his face. Rayne growled and grabbed her blades, as Kain dropped off the windowsill and waltzed inside

"Kain?" Raziel asked

"You remember me?"

"No, you just look familiar"

"What are you doing here?" Rayne demanded

"Came to see my son, that's all," Kain answered

"I am your son?" Raziel asked, puzzled

"Yeah, I can see the resemblance," Rayne said dryly

"Okay, I'm confused. What's going on here?" Severin asked

"How the hell can I be your son?" Raziel asked Kain

"So, you don't remember anything of your past life?"

"All I remember is growing up in a family, going to school, hanging out with friends and finally going to college, which is what I was doing until that cloud passed over"

"The Shroud," Rayne offered

"Whatever"

"Looks like I'll have to get your memory back for you," Kain said, "Oh well, I'll see you around"

He turned away and jumped out the window. Rayne rushed over, but he was gone by the time she got there. Growling under her breath, she whirled around to face Raziel, who was sitting on the lounge chair, deep in thought

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine," Raziel replied, "Just really confused"

"Yeah, Kain sure helped out a lot there, didn't he?"

"I feel like I know him, but I don't know how. I've never seen him before until now and I feel like I've been around him. I feel like there's a connection between us"

"Like what kind of connection?"

"Not sure really. Guess I'm gonna have to ask him"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Kain strode into the museum and was surprised to see that the place had been destroyed. Portraits had been ripped up, statues shoved off their pedestals and skeletons strewn all over the place

"Seer!"

He moved amongst the chaos, trying to find her. There were a few small fires here and there, but none of them were serious yet. Kain continued looking for the Seer, checking the rooms and calling out her name. He finally found her in one of the offices, lying unconscious under a plank of wood that had a small flame at the end. There was blood on her face from a long cut on her forehead, while there were also cuts on her chest and arms. Kain rushed to her side and removed the plank, before lifting her up gently and leaving the museum

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

The Seer slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see Kain sitting across the room from the bed, arms folded across his chest, deep in thought. She sat up slowly and groaned when a few injuries stung, bringing Kain out of his thoughts

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes. Better now thank you"

"What happened?"

"It was a vampire lord and his minions who attacked the museum"

"Do you know which vampire lord?"

"No, I don't, I'm afraid"

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to killing another lord"

"You've killed one already?"

"Yeah. And he was so easy too"

"I know why you came to see me"

"You do? Oh right, Seer," Kain said, slapping his forehead

"You seek to restore Raziel's memories and make what he was?"

"Somewhere along those lines anyway"

"You will need the Soul Reaver for this to happen"

"Yeah, one problem about that. Vorador has the Reaver"

"So take it back"

"Why thank you, that thought never occurred to me. Last time we met, I was thrown out of a sixty story high building. Not something I want to experience again"

"Is the mighty Kain afraid of Vorador?"

"I am not afraid of anyone," Kain growled

"So show me," the Seer said, "Show me you can face Vorador and reclaim the Reaver. Once you do that, I will tell you how to help Raziel"

"Very well then. I'll do just that"

Kain got up from his chair and left the room, as the Seer laid back down and closed her eyes

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"All this sneaking around and looking is getting us nowhere," Vorador growled, "Are we that afraid of Kagan's daughter that we must scurry about like rats?"

"We just thought it best not to attract her attention," a vampire lord answered, "That and the fact that there is this Kain fellow"

"Okay true, Kain is powerful. Rayne is powerful. But we are stronger," Vorador said, "All we need to do is supply a little muscle to our side to topple them over. Assemble the army and have them blast their way through the city. I want Kain and Rayne dead, the Vesper Shards in my hand and Raziel at my knees"

"Very well, master"

The vampire lords left the room, as Vorador sank back down into his chair

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Rayne knocked softly on the door and heard the "come in". She opened the door and walked inside, finding Raziel sitting on the bed, deep in thought. He gave her a small smile and moved over a little so she could sit next to him

"You okay?" she asked, "You've been a little AWOL since Kain showed up"

"Yeah I'm good. Just been thinking. About these last few days. Ever since the Shroud showed up, my entire life has been thrown into turmoil"

"Haven't we all?"

"True. But I keep getting this feeling that this is familiar. Like in another time, another life. And that Kain, I feel like I know him. And saw him as a father"

"You're confused about what's going on? You can't quite make sense of the situation"

"Something like that. I mean, I fought off four vampires and I had no idea how to fight. I knew about to fight lightning demons, but I've never seen them. I know Kain, but I've never known him before"

"Don't worry, it'll all make sense soon enough"

"I hope so," Raziel smiled

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. With the argument we had. You were just trying to help and maybe you could be of greater help. I just didn't see it then"

"That's okay"

Rayne leaned over and gave Raziel a kiss on the cheek, before getting up from the bed

"So, apology accepted?" she asked

"Yeah, apology accepted," Raziel answered

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	13. Let's Start a Riot

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

The vampire lords flew overhead on their dragon-like beasts, surveying their vampiric and demonic forces tearing their way through the city, setting buildings alight and killing any surviving humans they could find. Their beasts helped out, picking up cars and tossing them through the air to have crash into a building and bring it down, as well as breathing jets of fire onto the fleeing populace. Foremen smashed their way into buildings, rampaging through the places and killing anyone in their way

"Now this is how it should be," Vorador grinned

He was flying above the lords on his dragon, surveying the carnage the army was spreading. He was enjoying himself. At least this way, he would be able to get what he wanted. He was just kicking himself he didn't think of this earlier. However that said, he was glad it was happening now

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"Rayne, get up, we have a problem," Severin called

Rayne rubbed her eyes sleepily, as Severin threw her clothes onto the bed. Rayne growled under her breath and got out of bed, before heading to the window to join Severin

"Holy shit!"

"Exactly. There are vampires and demons everywhere, raiding and destroying this city. All looking for you"

"Really? I'm touched"

"Well, I think that's why they're doing this"

"Could be for fun. Demons are especially like that: killing for fun"

"Is it just me or is there a lot of demons out there?" Raziel asked from behind them

"No, there is a lot of demons out there," Severin replied

Rayne attached her blades to her wrists, before grabbing her Dragon Pistols and heading outside. Severin sat inside the window, as Raziel started going through the weapons case. Severin noticed this and frowned

"What are you up to?"

"I'm gonna go and help," Raziel answered, pulling out an M16A rifle

"Do you even know how to use one of them?"

"Aim and pull the trigger"

"Right"

Raziel grabbed an ammo clip and slid it into place, before cocking the rifle

"You sure you don't know how to use one of them?" Severin asked

"Okay, so my dad used to show me how to use a rifle when I was a kid"

Raziel took the safety off and followed after Rayne, as Severin shook his head in amazement and returned to the window

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Kain stood atop the building, watching as the dragons flew overhead, while the demonic army ran rampage through the entire city. He could go down there and help fight them off, but he didn't have the Reaver. However, to get the Reaver, he would have to fight his way through the army. He could sense Vorador flying overhead, holding the Reaver on his person

Leaping off the building, Kain landed amongst a small group of low-level scavenging demons. They snarled and rushed Kain, only to be taken out with swift moves. He left the alley and moved out into the streets, as a blade-slinging demon lunged at him. Kain caught the demon with telekinesis and threw it through the air, before raising his hands to the sky, which started to turn black. Several nearby demons looked up, puzzled, as lightning bolts whipped down and blasted through them

"Now this is gonna be fun!" Kain grinned

A vampire swung his fist at Kain, only to have his arm twisted behind his back and thrown face-first into the ground, as Kain booted another vampire in the chest, before grabbing the first vampire and swinging him into the second vampire, knocking them both down, as the blade-slinger lunged at Kain, slashing with its blades. Kain grabbed the demon's arm and kicked its leg out, before snapping its neck when it landed

"I'm having one hell of a time!"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Rayne whirled around, decapitating a vampire, as a demon lunged at her. She kicked the demon in the chest, throwing it back, as a vampire ran at her. Several gunshot wounds suddenly took him down, as Rayne whirled around to face the attacker, seeing Raziel standing there with an assault rifle in his hand

"Is that my rifle?" Rayne demanded

"Well, uh, yeah it is"

"Then, uh, what the hell are you doing with my rifle?"

"I'm using it, alright and look out!"

Rayne whirled around, as a vampire punched her in the face. She used the momentum to swing around from the punch and kick the vampire in the chest, before slicing him in three halves. Raziel shot up a demon coming at him, but the demon kept coming, raising its claws. Raziel pulled the trigger, but found to his horror that the magazine was empty. However, a shotgun round blew off the demon's arm. Rayne rapidly shot up the demon, killing it, while shooting a vampire in the head

Raziel tossed the rifle down, as a vampire tackled him, bringing his fangs down towards his throat. A blade ripped through his chest, lifting him away from Raziel, as another blade whipped around to slice through him. Rayne sighed and held out her hand, which Raziel took, as he was lifted up onto his feet

"Gotta watch out, you know," Rayne said

"Yeah, watch out!"

He pushed her aside, as a vampire swung a crowbar, hooking one end into the left side of his chest. Raziel cried out in pain, as Rayne kicked the vampire in the face, spinning him around, before slicing his leg off, then slicing him in complete halves from behind. Blood sprayed everywhere, as nearby vampires became attracted to the blood pumping from Raziel's wound. Rayne sat him down and removed the crowbar, before firing an explosive round at the vampires, blowing them back. Raziel groaned, as Rayne picked him up with ease, much to his surprise. A vampire came at them, but was roasted by Rayne's flamethrower, as she headed off back home with Raziel

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"Sir, we've found him," a vampire lord said

"Really? Who, exactly?" Vorador asked

"Well, Kain and Raziel. Pick your choice"

"You deal with Kain. I want Raziel"

"Don't worry, I had Harlan follow Raziel to his hideout. Turns out he's hiding with Kagan's daughter, Rayne"

"Rayne? Well, this should be interesting," Vorador said with a smile, "Show me the way to Raziel"

"Right this way"

The vampire lord turned his dragon away and flew off, as Vorador motioned to a few other vampire lords and took off, with a few lords following him, while the other lords flew off to deal with Kain, who was currently enjoying himself killing demons and vampires alike. He saw the lords flying overhead and a smile appeared on his face

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	14. Kain vs Vorador round 2

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Kain watched the dragons fly overhead, circling above the demons like vultures. He used the Flay spell on a demon, before picking up a piece of rebar. One vampire lord spurred his dragon into a dive. The dragon opened it jaws, ready to take a bite out of Kain, but he leapt over the dragon's head and impale the rebar through the vampire lord's chest, pinning him to the dragon's back. It roared in pain and crashed landed, as Kain removed the rebar and nailed it through the dragon's head

Another vampire lord dived at him, as Kain threw the rebar like a javelin. The dragon reared up and caught the rebar in its talons, before breathing a jet of fire. Kain created a shield of telekinesis, deflecting the flames, as a third vampire lord came at him from behind. The second dragon flew off, as Kain kicked a vampire in the chest, throwing him back, before summoning the rebar to his talons and impaling the dragon through the chest. It roared and snapped its jaws, sinking its fangs into his right shoulder

Kain grimaced in pain, grabbing the dragon by the jaws and forcing its fangs out of his shoulder, before turning around and punching it on the snout. The dragon roared, as the vampire lord jumped off his mount and drew his sword. Kain tore the rebar from the dragon's body and blocked the vampire's strike. He whirled around, slicing at Kain's leg, but the master vampire blocked and spun, striking the lord in the face

The vampire lord quickly rose to his feet, striking out at Kain, but he blocked all of his moves, jabbing him in the stomach. The lord gasped, as Kain slammed the rebar into his jaw, flipping him onto his face. The lord snarled and got to his feet, raising his sword, but Kain impaled him through the chest, before taking his sword and beheading him

"Thanks for that"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"You know, I think that's the last time you come out into the streets to help me"

Rayne placed Raziel onto the bed, ignoring his groan of pain, as she put her blades and guns aside, before getting the first-aid kit. She tore his shirt up the middle and pushed it aside, raising an eyebrow in appreciation of his musculature, before swabbing the blood away, before stitching the wound close. Raziel hissed in pain when the needle entered his skin. Once Rayne was done, she covered the wound with a clean bandage. Raziel stretched his arm when it was done, before getting up from the bed and walking around the room

"You are going to have to rest, so no more fighting with me," Rayne said

"I can help. Just give me a gun and I'll shoot them from a distance"

"You tried that and look where you ended up. Getting impaled by a crowbar"

"It's not that bad"

"The amount of blood says otherwise. Now rest"

She grabbed him gently and laid him down on the bed, just as the front door burst open. Rayne reached over for her guns, as Vorador and his vampire lords entered the room. She shot a vampire lord in the chest with a shotgun round, before shooting up another vampire lord with automatic fire

"Looks like I'm gonna have to a raincheck on resting," Raziel said

"Ah, Raziel. It's so nice to see you," Vorador

"Do I know you?" Raziel asked

"Memory loss? Well, I think I know the way to change that"

Vorador drew the Soul Reaver and watched as Raziel's eyes widened when he saw it

"Magnificent, isn't it?"

Vorador spun the Reaver and shoved the blade towards Raziel's stomach. However, he was shot in the back, as he whirled around and growled at Rayne. She turned the flamethrower on, but Vorador teleported out of the way, before throwing one of the chairs at her. She got knocked down, as Vorador headed towards Raziel again

"You know, I can help you find what you have lost"

"Thanks for the offer, but you don't look like the nice, helpful kinda guy"

Rayne shot her harpoon at the bookcase, before launching it towards Vorador. It shattered upon contact, throwing Vorador aside, as she shoved the chair off her and got to her feet, before grabbing her blades

"Foolish girl!" Vorador growled

He swung the Reaver, but Rayne blocked and did a snap kick on his chin. Vorador growled and slashed again, as Rayne dodged the blade and sliced at his face. He swiftly blocked, kicking her in the stomach and throwing her back. Rayne flipped onto her feet and threw her harpoon. Vorador deflected the chain, as Rayne did a flip through the air and slashed in a windmill fashion. Vorador blocked the moves, before slamming the Reaver hard against her blades, spinning Rayne around, before slashing her across the back. She cried out, as he kicked her onto her face

"I expected more from you, but I guess I can't expect too much from a half-breed like you," Vorador smiled, as Rayne hissed in pain, before turning to Raziel, "And now, let's get this underway"

He advanced on Raziel, as Rayne struggled to her feet and lunged at Vorador. He whirled around with blinding speed, slashing her across the stomach, before kicking her through the air. Raziel was frozen with fear, as Vorador moved towards him. Suddenly, the window was smashed inwards, as Kain dived into the room, knocking Raziel down, before rolling onto his back and kicking Vorador in the chest

"Get out of here," Kain said, getting to his feet

"Rayne!" Raziel called

She shakily got to her feet, as Vorador rose up behind her, before raising the Reaver. Kain struck Vorador with a shot of telekinesis, blasting him across the room. He helped Raziel to his feet and shoved him towards Rayne, who was heading towards the door, before throwing a chair at Vorador. He knocked it aside and lunged at Kain, the two vampires slamming into each other and duking it out

"Come on, let's get out of here," Rayne said

Kain sailed past them and smashed through the wall, as Vorador fired a bolt of energy from the Reaver's blade, just missing Raziel's head. Rayne whirled around and raised her blades, but Raziel held her back

"Let's just go"

"Oh, I don't think so," Vorador grinned, "You won't be leaving he-"

Kain had burst back through the wall and sent Vorador flying with a blast of telekinesis, as Rayne and Raziel left the room

"I think we have some unfinished business to attend to," Kain growled

"I think we do," Vorador agreed, getting to his feet

Kain drew the sword he had stolen from the vampire lord, as Vorador recognised it and growled, before readying the Reaver

"You're a fool, Kain. Do you really think you can defeat me?"

"Well let's fight and we'll find out"

Vorador lunged, swinging the Reaver. Kain blocked and spun inwards, driving his elbow into Vorador's ribs. The elder vampire slammed his forearm into Kain's back, shoving him away, before slicing hard. Kain dodged the blade and stabbed at Vorador's face. He teleported out of the way, before firing a beam of energy off the blade. Kain dived out of the way, throwing a barb of energy at Vorador. The elder vampire deflected with the Reaver, as Kain lunged, slamming into him and smashing through the wall. They landed in the hallway, as Vorador got to his feet and grabbed Kain, driving his face into the wall

Kain slammed his elbow into Vorador's face, before whirling around and grabbing by the shoulders, smashing his head onto his nose. Vorador cried in pain as blood spurted from his nose, as Kain punched him in the ribs, before cracking him across the face. Vorador stumbled back, losing hold of the Reaver, as Kain attempted to kick him. He caught Kain's leg and placed a hand under his knee, before lifting Kain up with ease and smashing him into the wall. As Kain fell, surrounded by plaster, Vorador grabbed him by the shoulders, before sliding him down the stairs and picking up the Reaver

Kain rolled onto his feet, groaning in pain a little, as Vorador came down the stairs after him, before raising the Reaver and shooting a bolt of energy. Kain leapt out of the way, flying towards Vorador and punching him in the face

The elder vampire dropped the Reaver, as Kain threw him down the stairs, before leaping down after him and kicking him in the face. Vorador growled and uppercutted Kain on the jaw, throwing him through the air into the reception room

"And so begins the fight to the death," Kain growled as he got up

"Which will be yours," Vorador snarled as he lunged at Kain

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	15. Going on the Run: Ending the Fight

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"Ow, ow, I think we're gonna have to stop," Rayne groaned

"You're in pain? What about me?" Raziel asked, "I got a crowbar in the shoulder"

He looked down at his bloodied shirt and saw that his stomach wound had also opened during the escape. He groaned as pain shot through his body

"Are you okay?" Rayne asked, helping him up

"Yeah, I'll be fine"

"We better keep going. Vampires will be attracted to the blood and I'm not in any shape to fight them. Come on"

Raziel was supporting his weight on Rayne's shoulder, as the pair hurried across the streets, keeping an eye out for vampires and demons alike

"Hey, car!" Raziel cried

Rayne used her dhampire abilities to zoom her vision onto the car and surrounding area. When she saw no threats, she steered Raziel towards it, putting him into the passenger side, before getting into the driver's seat and hotwiring the vehicle. A demon suddenly landed on the bonnet and smashed its fist through the windscreen. Rayne blasted it apart with her Dragon Pistol, as the car roared to life

"I think I should take the guns," Raziel said, holding his hand out

"They replenished themselves on blood, the owner's blood if there is no other source," Rayne said, "You've lost quite a bit. So the answer is no"

"I'm fine, I'm okay, I can do it"

"Sorry, but no"

"Please?"

"Hmmm…no"

Rayne swung the car around a corner, as a Foreman roared and swung its hammer. Rayne slammed the car into reverse and looked over her shoulder, only to see the large minotaur-like demon pawing the ground, steam issuing from its nostrils

"Ah, fuck"

The Minotaur charged, as the Foreman came at them. Rayne turned back down the road, as Raziel grabbed one of Dragon Pistols and leaned out the window, as the Pistol stabbed its tube into his wrist. He grimaced in pain, but managed to pull the trigger, hitting the Foreman in the shoulder

"Hey, give me that," Rayne growled

She leaned over, snatching the pistol from Raziel, swerving the car at the same time towards a power pole. He cried out and grabbed the steering wheel, ignoring the jarring pain in his shoulder and pulled the car away from the post. Rayne took the wheel again and took off down the street with the Foreman and Minotaur after them

"Oh shit," Rayne growled

The street was blocked off with a horde of demons and vampires, while the beasts of the vampire lords flew overhead, waiting for their chance

"Oh double shit?" Raziel said

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Vorador grabbed the Reaver, just as Kain kicked the sword out of his hand, impaling it in the ceiling. Vorador responded by punching Kain on the jaw, knocking him down, before grabbing him by his snow-white hair and kneeing him in the face. Kain was flipped onto his back, as Vorador pressed his foot to his chest

"As I have told you before, you cannot beat me, Kain"

"In case you haven't noticed by now, I don't listen"

Vorador grabbed Kain by the throat and lifted him to his feet, before walking him to the nearest wall and slamming him against it, splitting the plaster

"Shall I make you listen then?" Vorador asked

"You could try," Kain grinned with a shrug, "But it won't get you anywhere"

He knocked Vorador's arm aside and hooked him in the face, following up with two jabs and an uppercut. Vorador stumbled back, wiping the blood away from his lip, before grabbing Kain's leg when he kicked and tossing him through the air with ease

"When will you give up?" Vorador asked

Kain flipped onto his feet and grinned

"When you're dead. And the empire is mine. Then maybe I'll think about it"

"Foolish thinking, Kain"

Vorador used the Flay spell, before summoning the Reaver to his hand. Kain turned into mist to avoid the spell, moving swiftly towards Vorador and materializing, grabbing his wrist and twisting it, before slamming his palm into his chest. Vorador rolled back onto his feet, blocking Kain's punch and grabbing his arm, before throwing him through the reception desk. Kain threw the chair at him, knocking him down, before lunging through the air and picking up the Reaver as he rolled. Vorador growled and held out his hand, as the Bone Sword appeared in it

"Now we will finish this!"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"Rayne, how's everything going?" came Severin's voice

"Where the fuck are you?" Rayne demanded

"I'm staying in a warehouse along the shoreline," Severin answered, "I've been here for several hours, unable to get out. I'm surrounded by vampires"

"Hold on, we're on our way there"

"Where are we going?" Raziel asked

"To meet up with Severin"

She floored the pedal, flying along the road. Anything that got in the way was obliterated as Rayne blasted through them. Ten minutes later, she had arrived at the shoreline, where the warehouses were situated in rows. Getting her pistols out, Rayne stalked amongst the warehouses with Raziel close behind her

"Smell that?" Raziel asked

"Yeah, it's blood," Rayne answered, "This way"

He followed after her as they came to a warehouse that was surrounded by vampires. Rayne whistled, getting their attention, before shooting them down. A vampire swung his fist at Raziel, who ducked, only to get uppercutted in the face. He stumbled, as the vampire went for a kick. Raziel dodged the foot and struck the vampire, before following up with a punch to the stomach, as Rayne sliced the vampire in half. She switched to the flamethrower, roasting any nearby vampires

They began staying back, throwing weapons at Rayne. She dodged them, slowing down time and running in towards the vampires, carving them up like meat, before shooting an explosive round onto three vampires, blowing them apart. Once all the vampires were dead, Rayne and Raziel headed towards the warehouse and knocked

"Go away," came Severin's voice

"Come on, it's us here," Rayne said

There was a lot of banging and clanging, until the door finally opened and Severin appeared. He let them in and closed the door behind them, before blocking it up again

"Took your time," Severin said

"Yeah well, we got held up," Rayne replied, "Got an first-aid kits?"

"Yeah, I've got some. Only basic, but I'll go get some more"

He disappeared into a room for a few minutes, before returning with two first-aid kits and handing them to Rayne and Raziel, before grabbing a rifle and heading outside, as Rayne led the way to the room, finding a double bed against the wall

"Hmm, comfy," she smiled

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

The apartment building came crashing down, bringing down any nearby buildings in its wake, and creating a huge cloud of dust that spread across the area before several metres. Mist floated around on the street, before materializing into Kain, his body covered in cuts and blood, the Reaver held limply in his hand. The building had been brought down by his and Vorador's magic, the elder vampire disappearing in the confusion. Kain smirked as he replayed the battle in his head, before looking down at the Reaver

"Finally, it's mine again. It won't be long now, Raziel"

Stumbling along the street, Kain began making his way back to his own apartment, where the Seer was currently resting and would provide him with the answers he needed to help restore Raziel's memories

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	16. I've Got You Under My Skin

**Warning: lemon scene. If you're too young or not interested, don't read, just skip to the end**

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Raziel sat down on the bed, holding the first-aid kit in his hands, as Rayne sat down next to him, before taking the kit from him

"Here, I'll do you first"

Raziel removed his shirt, as Rayne opened the kit and set about cleaning up his wounds, before stitching them up…again

"You're lucky you didn't lose too much blood," she said

"Yeah, let's hope these stitches stay in now"

"Well, you're just gonna have to rest"

"Alright. Here, let me check you"

"I'll be fine, really. I'll heal"

"Just let me. It's only fair I reckon"

"Fine"

Rayne turned so her back was facing him, as he tried to clean the wound, but her top was in the way. Raziel swallowed, trying to find the courage to ask what he wanted her to do. It was just to clean her wound; he tried to reason with himself

"I need you to, uh, lift your top up"

"Not gonna happen that way. Can't you see there's strings there?"

Raziel swallowed again as he reached out slowly and undid the strings, while Rayne held her top close to her body. Raziel got the swab again and cleaned up the wound, noticing that it wasn't a deep cut and didn't need stitches. Rayne had closed her eyes in appreciation when Raziel's fingers lightly roamed over her back and shoulders, sending slight shivers of pleasure running through her, as Raziel grabbed a gauze pad and covered the wound with it

"There we go. All done now"

Rayne turned towards him slightly, her eyes half-open, as she reached up and cupped his cheek, drawing him close to her and planting a small kiss on his lips. His right hand was still resting on her back and had begun tracing small circles on her skin. Rayne faced him completely, drawing him in for another kiss, this one longer than the last. Raziel placed his other hand on her bare shoulder, rubbing softly as he drew back

"Are you sure about this?" he asked gently, his fingers running up and down her arms, sending chills through her

"Does it look like I really care?" Rayne asked, running her hands down his chest

Raziel gasped slightly when her cool fingers met his chest and she smiled, kissing him again. He kicked himself mentally for losing control and decided to take it back. His tongue touched her lips, parting them slightly before darting inside her mouth. She moaned as he pushed her gently onto her back, before lying on top of her, plundering his fill of her mouth. She pushed his tongue back and forced her own into his mouth, as her hands roamed his body, feeling the perfected muscles under his chest and stomach, careful not to touch his injuries

Raziel began kissing along her neck, sucking at the joint where her neck met her shoulder, before kissing underneath her throat and coming back up the other side. Rayne captured his lips in another passionate, tongue-battling kiss, as his hands moved down her sides, playing with the edges of her loose top. He broke away slightly, looking into her misted green eyes, as if asking for permission

She kissed his fears away, giving him her permission, as she lifted her arms up. Raziel slowly removed the top and cast it aside, before running his hands up her torso to cup her breasts. Rayne moaned at the contact, as Raziel kissed her throat, before kissing down along her chest and latching his lips around one hardening nipple. She moaned in pleasure as he sucked on her nipple, blowing cool air over it and watching it grow harder and darker, before giving the other nipple the same treatment

He kissed his way back to her lips, as her hands slid down his chest, over his abs and reaching his belt buckle. He froze slightly, as she undid his belt and tossed it aside, before shimmying his pants down his legs. He helped her remove his boots and pants, before lying back on her, kissing her passionately. Her hands played along the waistline of his boxers, his erection pressing against her thigh. She wanted to feel him badly and removed his boxers, before wrapping her cool hands around his erection. Raziel gasped at the contact as she slowly began to stroke him. His hands squeezed and massaged her breasts, before stopping her stroking. She frowned at him

"You're still dressed," he whispered into her ear, "That won't do"

Rayne felt herself get wet at the sound of his husky voice, as he undid the lace at the front of her pants. She sat up, drawing her legs close and removing her stiletto heels, as he slowly removed her skin-tight pants, kissing the exposed skin as he lowered them further, before removing them completely and throwing them aside. Rayne laid back down, as Raziel kissed along the inside of her legs, before reaching her hot core

He touched her clitoris, rubbing the nub of nerves, before trailing his hands over her slick centre. Rayne moaned, as Raziel continued to play his fingers over her, before slipping a finger inside her core, followed by another finger. The half-vampire writhed and moved her hips as he moved his fingers in and out of her, coating them in her juices. She was getting close to her climax, as he dipped his head and began to lap at her clit, sucking on her as she came, juices sliding back his fingers

Raziel removed his fingers and climbed up over Rayne, his hands on either side of her, as he brought his hips closer to her, his cock lightly touching her slick core. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she nodded slightly, as he began to enter her. He kissed her as he pushed in further, until he buried himself inside her to the hilt. He let out a deep breath, as Rayne kissed his neck, before moving her hips. Raziel mimicked her actions, thrusting deep into her, before picking up his pace. Rayne arced her back, as Raziel massaged her breasts, before kissing them, making a path over her throat and to her lips, as his thrusts got faster and harder. Rayne moved her hips in time with him, as her nails dug into his shoulders, drawing blood

She was gasping and let out a moan as she climaxed again. Raziel felt his own peaking and began thrusting faster, as her legs wrapped around his waist. He lowered himself closer to her, as he peaked and came inside her, his body shuddering from his orgasm. Rayne held him close, as he rode out his climax, kissing her neck softly. She kissed his cheek, as he leaned back, gave her one kiss and rolled off her, as she rolled onto her side, snuggling up beside him, his arm coming around her waist

"Wow, that was amazing," Rayne said, her body flushed

"I agree," Raziel said, kissing the back of her neck, "We should rest"

"Uh-huh"

Raziel grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them, giving Rayne another kiss, as he sleepily closed his eyes. Rayne felt his breathing get softer and knew he had fallen asleep, as she soon followed him

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Severin arrived back at the warehouse, carrying a large first-aid kit, a bag of clothes, as well as a bag of blood and some food he had found around the place. He entered the warehouse and headed to the bedroom, stumbling when he saw Rayne and Raziel sleeping naked in the bed together. He quickly stepped out of the room and placed the bags onto the table, before heading off towards another room to pour himself a drink

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"You finally have the Reaver," said the Seer

"Yeah, it wasn't easy to get," Kain said, admiring the blade

"Now I can tell you how to restore Raziel's memories"

"Excellent. What is it?"

"He needs to drink the blood of a vampire at the same time he is impaled on the Reaver. Since I can detect the soul still inside the blade, it will trigger the hidden memories inside Raziel"

"And what would the blood do?"

"It will unlock his true heritage, make him the vampire he really is"

Kain frowned

"So, I stab him and make him drink my blood?"

"I believe that is correct. Oh and you'll need to chant the spell"

"What spell?"

The Seer headed over to the desk, before grabbing pen and paper, writing the spell down, before handing it to Kain. He frowned again as he read it

"What language is this in?"

"Uh, oh Greek. Sorry, here I'll write it in English?"

"That would be nice"

"Sorry, I'm more used to the traditional methods of writing out spells"

"As long as I can read it and it goes right, then I'm happy"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	17. Gatecrashing the Warehouse

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Rayne was the first to wake up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, before turning back to Raziel, who had his back to her, while she was curled around him. He was still asleep, as she sat up, holding the blanket to her body as she thought about last night's events. She wasn't sure how or why she initiated it with Raziel, blaming it all on lust. It had been a long time since she was with someone and with Raziel around, it had become harder to control her hormones. He was cute, handsome even with his sparkling green eyes and his jet-black hair that hung over his face in bangs. That and his athletic body was to die for. As well as the tribal tattoo on his right shoulder made him look even hotter

Raziel stirred and began to wake up. Rayne laid back down beside him and began tracing patterns on his back, her fingers gliding over his tattoo, as he rolled over to face her, his arms wrapping around his waist

"Morning," he said sleepily, "I think"

Rayne smiled and gave him a quick kiss

"We better get up. Severin might have come back"

Raziel groaned, as Rayne got out of bed and began searching for her clothes. She put her pants on and grabbed her top, putting it on before sitting down in front of Raziel. He yawned, before doing the laces back up, as she placed her stilettos on. He got dressed as well, although his shirt was too bloody to wear and so went topless. They left the room, hand in hand, finding Severin sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee

"Morning," Rayne said, "Or afternoon"

"Morning it is," Severin answered, "Have a good sleep?"

Rayne smiled sheepishly, as Raziel dug through the bag of clothes, finding a shirt and putting it on, before grabbing a jacket out of the bag

"I gather you don't need the bandages?" Severin asked

"You just may never know," Rayne said, as she poured a packet of blood into a mug and sitting down, "There could be a fair few more injuries along the way"

"So, what's our game plan?" Raziel asked, fixing up his jacket collar

"Our game plan?" Rayne asked, "Yours is to rest and not get into trouble"

"Well, what about you?"

"I'll be fine. I can handle myself thanks"

"Oh come on"

"Don't start, Raziel"

He sighed and rolled his eyes as he sat beside her, his hand resting on her thigh

"Fine then"

Suddenly, the door burst open, as Vorador strode in, flanked by the vampire lords, all holding swords, while Vorador was holding a large golden sword that had a red blade with energy glowing around it. Rayne's eyes widened when she saw it

"The Vesper Shard. But how…did you…where did you…uh…how?"

Vorador smiled

"After my battle with Kain, I simply tore your place up, or what was left of it, before finding the Vesper Shard hidden in the sewers. Actually, you had buried it beneath your apartment floor, but I found it in the sewers"

"No"

"Oh yes. Which means that the power of the Vesper Shard belongs to me"

Vorador swung the Shard, firing a large band of red energy. Rayne shoved Raziel out of the way, before diving, as the energy sliced through the table with ease. Severin had leapt up onto the walkway above the floor some twelve feet up, as Rayne grabbed her blades and pistols, while Raziel was slowly crawling away to find a place to hide

"Come and greet your death," Vorador grinned

Rayne growled as she headed towards Vorador and swung her blades. The master vampire blocked and shoved her back. He kicked at her, but she deflected his foot with her blades, before swinging one back towards his neck. Vorador ducked under the blade and twisted his body, kicking Rayne in the head and throwing her back. He moved towards her, but spied Raziel trying to hide behind a crate

"So that's where you've gotten to, huh?" Vorador said, as the Vesper Shard began to glow, "I can smell lust in the air. So you slept with the half-vampire here huh?"

"What?" Raziel asked, "She's a half-vampire?"

"Her vampire daddy was the one who put this whole Shroud thing together," Vorador grinned, "But then she killed him. And you two will join him"

He swung the Shard, shooting a beam of energy. Raziel dived out of the way as the crate was obliterated. Rayne moved towards Vorador, but he swung the beam towards her, forcing her to duck and roll out of harm's way. A vampire lord lunged at Rayne, only to lose his legs, as Rayne took his sword and slid it along the ground towards Raziel. He caught the sword and got up, as Vorador faced him

"You have caused me so much trouble since your resurrection. I'm seriously beginning to think it was a total waste of time. All my efforts for nothing"

Vorador swung the Vesper Shard. Raziel blocked the blow, but the blade was sliced in half, as Vorador kicked Raziel in the chest, throwing him back. Raziel groaned in pain, as Rayne got to her feet and leapt at Vorador, slashing at him as she moved through the air like a helicopter. Vorador stepped away from her, before swinging his sword overhead. Rayne rolled to her right, slashing twice. Vorador blocked both strikes and slashed at her head. She used her abilities to slow down time, allowing her to dodge the blade, but Vorador reversed the ability, slamming into her at a suddenly fast speed, bowling her across the warehouse

"This is what I should have done in the first place," Vorador growled, "Taken you out myself. Then I wouldn't be in this mess"

He held out his hand, as his fingers began to glow red, before shooting a thin beam of energy into Rayne's right shoulder. She cried out in pain, as Raziel spear-tackled Vorador, bringing him down and making him lose hold of the Vesper Shard. The master vampire rolled to his feet and kicked Raziel, flipping him onto his face. Raziel coughed, bringing up blood, as he got to his feet. Vorador grinned and swung his fist, but Raziel rolled past him, grabbing the Vesper Shard. He whirled around, as Vorador grabbed him by the throat and taking the sword from his hand

"I don't think so"

A barrel shattered against Vorador's head. He tossed Raziel aside and looked up at Severin, who was currently untying a large crate and lifting it up. Vorador smiled and blasted the walkway apart with a beam of energy, bringing Severin crashing down to the ground, knocking him unconscious as crates continued to fall upon him

"Severin, no," Rayne groaned

She shakily got to her feet, as Vorador turned around. She charged at him, but he raised his hand, throwing her through the air with a blast of telekinesis. He then caught her with telekinesis and brought her close to him, as Raziel got to his feet

"High time for you to die," Vorador grinned

He swung the Vesper Shard, but Raziel leapt through the air, the sword ripping straight through his stomach. Rayne watched as Raziel fell limp on the blade. Vorador growled and pushed the Vesper Shard further through Raziel until he managed to impale Rayne completely on the sword. She gasped, as blood trickled past her mouth. Vorador ripped the sword away, leaving the two lovers to fall upon each other, their blood mingling together

It was then Kain came crashing through the door, the Soul Reaver glowing with the same angry energy as its owner

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Tucking the parchment into his pocket, Kain picked up the Reaver and left his apartment, making his way back to Rayne's destroyed flat. From there, he picked up Raziel's scent and began following after it for about two hours, arriving at the coast where there were a number of warehouses. Sighing, Kain began searching inside each individual warehouse, trying to find Raziel or Rayne. He came across a battlefield consisting of blood, weapons and dusted bodies. He came to the warehouse door and saw Vorador holding a massive sword, as he impaled Raziel with it, before impaling a suspended Rayne as well, then letting them drop off the blade

Rage filled Kain's veins, as he stormed into the warehouse, the energy of the Soul Reaver matching his rage, as a red glow appeared around the blade

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	18. Kain vs Vorador round 3: Transformation

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"Rayne, are you okay?" Raziel choked out

"Probably doing a lot better than you," she smiled weakly, "I'm sorry for getting you involved in this"

"Hey, don't worry about it. If I didn't get involved, I wouldn't have known you"

Rayne smiled and leaned close to kiss him on the lips. His hands came around her back, touching her blood, while her bloodstained hands rested on his cheeks as they continued their kiss. They stopped when Raziel coughed, blood spilling between his lips. Rayne moved her hands towards his wound, applying pressure and trying to stop the flow of blood, as Raziel's hands wrapped around her wrists

"I think it's pointless. I'm gonna die anyway"

"Not if I have anything to do about it"

Vorador moved his head to the side, avoiding the Reaver, before sidestepping and slashing at Kain's torso. Kain transformed to mist, the blade passing through him without harm, as he materialized and swung the Reaver, flames leaping off the blade. Vorador teleported out of the way, as Kain followed suit, before suddenly appearing at different angles and slashing rapidly. Vorador blocked each move, before kicking Kain in the chest and following him rapidly. Kain blocked Vorador's moves, as his body began to glow red. With the Time Reaver, he slowed down time and slashed Vorador across the chest, before throwing him into the air and following, as the spell wore off

Kain and Vorador crossed swords in mid-air, as flames exploded around Kain, blasting Vorador onto the ground. He bounced once and flipped onto his feet, as Kain came flying out of the flames, his body on fire and his eyes entirely red as he slammed the Reaver against the Vesper Shard, making Vorador stumble back, before swinging hard and throwing Vorador through the air. The master vampire landed on his feet and fired a beam of energy, which Kain dodged with ease as he charged at Vorador. They clashed again; blocking, dodging, parrying and slashing at each other, as energy beams, fire and lightning flew through the air

"You're not going to win this time," Vorador growled, "Today, you will die"

"I can't hardly wait," Kain snarled as he deflected Vorador's strike

"How's he going?" Severin asked, joining Rayne

"Not too good," Rayne said

She had moved off Raziel, keeping her hands on his wound, as Severin went through the large first-aid kit he had brought back. Raziel's eyes were closed and he had deathly pale, but he was still alive, albeit barely. Severin grabbed the bandages and began covering the wound, as Rayne sat back on her heels, her hands now on her wound which was slowly healing

Kain dodged the Vesper Shard and swung the Reaver towards Vorador's throat. The master vampire caught the Reaver blade in his left hand, delivering a kick to Kain's chest, as Kain ripped the Reaver away and spun around, lightning bolts shooting off the blade. Vorador was blasted through the air, but landed on his feet in time to block Kain's Nightmare Hammer move. Kain slammed his elbow into Vorador's jaw, as the Vesper Shard began to glow. Kain then drove his knee into Vorador's ribs, just as the energy expanded from the blade of the Vesper Shard, throwing Kain through the air, cutting into his flesh, his blood splattering the wall when he landed

Vorador smiled and dropped down from the walkway, heading over to Kain, who was holding a hand to his injuries, but there were too many, as blood continuously to run from his wounds. The Vesper Shard began to glow once again

"Finally, it will be all over," Vorador grinned, "You will die, Raziel will die and the world will belong to me"

Kain gripped the Reaver and swung it, a band of fire leaping off the blade, but Vorador sliced through it easily, before raising the Vesper Shard over his head, the blade glowing bright with energy

BLAM!

The bullet slammed into Vorador's left shoulder, the energy being dispersed and slicing into the wall just above Kain's head, as Vorador faced Rayne, her gun dropping from her hand. Vorador took one step towards her, as the bullet exploded, tearing out most of his shoulder. He roared in pain and ran off towards the warehouse door, as Kain groaned, getting to his feet and stumbling over towards Raziel. His breathing had dramatically slowed down, he almost seemed dead

Kain growled and drove the Reaver into Raziel's chest. Rayne cried out in protest, as Raziel moved slightly. Severin moved back, as Kain took a piece of parchment out of his pocket, while his blood ran off his body, falling upon Raziel's body and mixing with his blood. Kain began chanting the spell, as a glow appeared around Raziel and the Reaver. Severin moved over to Rayne and began patching up her injuries, as Raziel's eyes shot open and bat-like wings began to grow from his back, as the Reaver fired the energy into his chest, all injuries instantly healing, as Kain removed the Reaver and stumbled back

"What did you just do?" Rayne asked

Raziel slowly sat up and looked around the place, a confused look on his face, before seeing Kain. Then he looked angry, as he grabbed Kain by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Kain's talons wrapped around Raziel's wrist, pulling it aside, before twisting him around and getting him into a headlock, but Raziel twisted his body, throwing him over his shoulder. Kain got to his feet swiftly and whirled around, grabbed Raziel by the arm and sweeping his legs out, before pinning him down

"Calm down," Kain growled

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Raziel growled, showing off fangs

"What the hell is going on here?" Rayne demanded, getting to her feet

"I just saved Raziel's life," Kain answered

"By turning me into a vampire"

"Better than the wraith, I'd have to say. At least you're free of your destiny"

Raziel's right arm glowed bright blue, as Kain was blasted through the air. Raziel got to his feet, as a ghostly blue sword materialized in his hand

"Are you sure about that?"

"Raziel, we have no time for fighting," Kain growled, "Right now, we have to stop Vorador from destroying the world"

"No, you want to stop Vorador from destroying the world so you can do it yourself"

"Now that's not nice"

"Someone wanna fill me on the details before I get real angry?" Rayne asked

Raziel turned around to face her and his expression softened, as he headed over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close

"Well, I'm a vampire again and-"

"Again? You were a vampire before?" Rayne demanded

"Seven thousand years ago he was," Kain explained, "Until I had him executed and he returned to life as a wraith. Then he was imprisoned in the Reaver, until Vorador resurrected him as a human"

"Until Kain here unlocked all my powers, memory and heritage, making me a vampire once again," Raziel finished, "But there is no need to kill me"

Rayne raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled, before placing a small kiss on her lips

"Ah, vampires, we have a more pressing matter at hand here," said Severin

"Raziel, your wings," Kain said

Raziel looked over his shoulder and saw that his wings were gone. He raised an eyebrow, before closing his eyes, as his wings folded out from his skin. Kain frowned, as Raziel folded his wings back into his body

"Cool trick," Severin said, "Shall we get going?"

"Okay, so what does Vorador exactly want?" Raziel asked

"He wants to spread the Shroud across the entire world," Rayne answered, "Take over the demonic world and destroy the race of humans"

"So, we're stopping him to save mankind?"

"Kinda what I do"

"Touchy-feely later," Kain said, "We've got a vampire to kill"

"Let's get going then," said Raziel

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	19. Gonna Take This Place Apart

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

The vampire lord ordered his vampire minions to attack, but they got cut down and ripped apart, as the lord was slammed against the wall and impaled by the Blood Reaver. Kain then grabbed the dying lord and threw him out the window of his eighteen-story building, sending him crashing down to his death

"One down, five to go"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Raziel dodged the sword aimed at his throat and batted the blade aside with his Soul Reaver, before slashing the vampire lord across the stomach, disembowelling him. The vampire lord fell to his knees, his hands trying to hold himself together, but he fell over into the growing pool of his blood, as Raziel turned away and began walking away from the building, past all the dead bodies and pools of blood

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Blocking a sword flying towards her stomach, Rayne whirled around and beheaded the vampire, as another vampire grabbed a semi-automatic rifle and began firing away. Rayne slowed down time around her, slowing it down so much, the vampires were almost like statues, as she moved around, slicing them apart, before bringing time back up to speed again and watching all the body parts and blood go flying through the air

"Nice little show you put on there, little girl," growled the vampire lord

Rayne hooked him with her harpoon, before reeling him in close, wrapping her leg around his neck and pulling him to the ground, before beheading him and rolling onto her feet, flicking the blood off her blades

"Yeah, it was a damn good show"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"Sir, we've got reports that three of your lords are dead," announced the vampire, "And that the other two are coming here for protection"

"Very well then," Vorador growled, "They can come here"

The vampire nodded and left the room, as Vorador headed over to the window. Kain was coming for him. And he would be ready for him when he arrives

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

The sound of chain-guns ripped through the air, spurring Rayne on, as she ran around the corner and saw three Brimstone agents blasting apart any demons that showed their face. One demon was sneaking up behind them, ready to take them out, but Rayne caught the demon on her harpoon, before yanking it close and killing it

"Hey guys!"

One agent turned around, as the other two kept shooting, as Rayne headed over to him

"Agent BloodRayne. Nice to see you"

She noticed that his finger was still on the trigger and sighed

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I just need to ask you something"

"Like what"

Just then, Raziel came swooping out of the sky, landing beside Rayne, as his wings folded up into his body

"There you are. I've been looking for you"

"Vampire!"

"Whoa, wait, he's a good vampire," Rayne said quickly, "He's helping me out"

"Although I will kill him if he doesn't lower his gun," Raziel growled

"Just lower the gun, okay?"

The other two agents had finished off the demons and now joined in

"So, what do you want, Agent?"

"I'm gonna need your help, from the entire Brimstone. I want every agent who is able to gear up and come out to meet me at the centre of the city. We're taking Vorador down"

"He is too powerful," said an agent, "Even with our entire force and you two at the front of us, he will win"

"Not necessarily," said Raziel, "Are you gonna help us?"

"Very well then"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Kain was sitting atop a building, staring at Vorador's large skyscraper, as Rayne and Raziel came walking along the street, holding hands and stealing kisses every now and again

"So, are they coming?" he asked

"Yeah, they'll come," Rayne answered, "They're all just getting ready. So it'll be about fifteen minutes before they arrive"

"Reckon we've got time?" Raziel grinned

Rayne slapped his arm, as Kain rolled his eyes and began telekinetically toying around with a piece of rebar, spinning it slowly in the air before him. He groaned in annoyance as Rayne and Raziel disappeared into a building across the street. Bored with the rebar, Kain fired it through the air, impaling a lurking demon, as the Brimstone force arrived, armoured and geared up with guns and ammo, as Rayne and Raziel returned from their little timeout

"Are we ready to go?" asked an agent

"Yeah, we're ready to take him out," Rayne answered, "Let's go"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"They're coming," Vorador said, watching from his window, "They think they can storm the place and defeat me with their numbers. They are wrong"

He walked away, heading to his desk and picking up the Vesper Shard

"They will be the ones who will be crushed. Assemble the army and destroy those miserable cretins"

"We're on it, master," said a vampire lord

He and the other vampire lord left the room to carry out the order, as Vorador followed after them, before taking the stairs up to the building rooftop, where he could see the Brimstone force coming towards him

The vampire lords came out of the skyscraper, followed by a force of armed vampires, as demons appeared out of the darkness to join them. Vorador smiled as he watched the outnumbered Brimstone army get closer

"You are not going to last the night"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Kain drew the Reaver as they got closer, while Raziel summoned his own Reaver, as flames appeared around the spectral blade. Rayne engaged her blades, as they rounded the corner and came face-to-face with an army of vampires and demons

"Well, this is what we came for," Kain said, spying Vorador atop the skyscraper, "We came here to party and have some fun, now we're gonna get it"

"You couldn't have said anything anymore inspiring than that," Raziel said

"Okay, let's just go, kick some ass and enjoy ourselves"

"Now you're talking my language," said Rayne

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Severin stood atop the building, overlooking the battlefield, as Vorador's army and the Brimstone forces moved forward to engage each other. He could see Vorador standing on the rooftop of his skyscraper, the Vesper Shard glowing in his hands, as Kain, Rayne and Raziel led the Brimstone agents into battle

"It's gonna be a bloodbath," he muttered

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	20. Storming the Castle

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Vorador unleashed the energy from the Vesper Shard, creating a beam and ripping it through the ranks of the Brimstone agents, as Kain sliced three vampires apart in a matter of seconds. He then sliced a demon's arm off, before decapitating the creature, following up with the Cadaverous Laceration move, killing several demons and vampires at once, as lightning flew from the blade, arcing around and striking other enemies. Bullet tore through the air, ripping into the vampires and demons, turning them into bloody messes

Rayne leapt through the air and jumped about on several vampires' heads, her spikes stabbing into their skulls, as she landed and whirled her blades about, carving flesh from bone. A Foreman lumbered up to her, swinging its massive hammer and sending agents, vampires and demons through the air, as Rayne rolled under the hammer, slashing the Foreman's tendons out, before slicing its head into three parts as it fell

Vorador fired another beam of energy, which Raziel narrowly dodged, before shooting a projectile from the Reaver that tore a demon's chest open. A vampire fell upon him, but Raziel sliced him in half, before turning around and kicking another vampire in the chest, as a demon swung his sword. Raziel blocked and sliced the demon open, before impaling another demon and firing an energy blast that obliterated a single vampire with ease

Kain cut a bloody path through the army, as a Minotaur lunged at him. Kain leapt forward and thrusted the Reaver, burying the blade into the beast's head, before channelling energy into the Reaver and unleashing it, the Minotaur exploding in a rain of blood and gore, as Kain continued his rampage, carving up his bloody carnage

Rayne swept a vampire's legs out from underneath him, before swinging her blades in a windmill fashion, slicing the vampire into three parts, then spinning around, her blades spread out and decapitating several demons at once. One of the vampire lords had just killed a Brimstone agent and spied Rayne, heading towards her and swinging his large broadsword. Rayne ducked under the blades and spun through the air like a corkscrew, before spreading her blades out. The lord blocked the double strike and slashed, as Rayne dodged the sword and leapt up, before coming down faster than normal, her blades slicing the lord in complete halves

Raziel slashed a demon across the throat, before smacking a sword aside and slicing the vampire open, as Vorador fired another beam of deadly energy, tearing up several more Brimstone agents. The last remaining vampire lord stabbed at Raziel, but he knocked the blade aside, before stabbing. The lord brought his sword back, defending the move, as Raziel slashed at his legs. The lord jumped over the Reaver, as Raziel swung it upwards, before doing his Perforate Carcass move. He looked back and saw the numerous holes in the lord's body, before finishing him off with the Shatter Spirit move, obliterating the vampire lord

Kicking a demon aside and setting a vampire on fire, Kain reached the front door of the skyscraper and kicked it open, before turning back to the battle at hand and raising his hand to the skies. Deep rumbling was heard, as lightning bolts shot down, blasting Vorador's army to pieces. Vorador himself was dodging the lightning bolts fired at him, before teleporting back into his office, as his army was destroyed by the powerful spell. Kain grinned and headed inside, as a vampire guard came at him. Kain dodged his sword and disembowelled him, before beheading another vampire and making his way up the stairs

A demon lunged down at him, only to get cut down, as Kain continued up the stairs, cutting a path of chaos through the bodyguards, before reaching Vorador's office and kicking the door down, as Vorador fired a beam of energy, blasting Kain out of the office and across the room. Kain struck the wall hard, but fell to his feet, as Vorador stepped out of his office, the Vesper Shard glowing brightly

"Why do you always continue to fight me?" Vorador asked, "You know you will simply lose and yet you keep fighting. Tell me, why?"

"Gives me something to do at least," Kain answered with a smirk

"I offered you allegiance and power, but you threw it back in my face"

"Who wants to be allied with you? And as for the power, I rather have the whole thing to myself"

"Well, it's a shame that will never happen"

Vorador fired an energy beam, as Kain rolled out of the way, the beam tearing a hole through the wall. Kain teleported towards Vorador and slashed, which Vorador blocked, before whirling around and drawing a crimson line across Kain's chest

Kain grinned and kicked Vorador in the stomach, following up with an elbow to the jaw, before swinging the Reaver upwards. Vorador blocked and was thrown into the air, as Kain leapt up after him, knocking him down with a wide slash, before falling rapidly and bringing the Reaver down overhead

Vorador stepped out of the way and stabbed, as Kain blocked and whirled, stabbing towards Vorador's throat. He caught the blade tip in his hand and kicked Kain in the chest, before bringing the Vesper Shard down overhead. Kain ripped the Reaver away and swiftly blocked, as the blade glowed red. Breaking away, Kain stepped back and slashed, the energy flying off the blade. Vorador twisted his body, as the energy flew past and sliced into the wall

"Impressive. Mine's better"

He fired a beam of energy, blasting Kain through the wall into another room. He followed after him, as Kain got to his feet and shot a fireball at him. Vorador dodged the projectile and slashed wide, energy flying from the blade. Kain leapt over the energy, as Vorador slammed into him, before throwing him against the wall and grabbing him by the throat, lifting him up and bringing the Vesper Shard close

"You got me, I guess," Kain said, "But have you really got me?"

He turned to mist, escaping from Vorador's clutches, floating away and materializing, as Vorador lunged at him. They crossed blades and began duelling, sparks and energy flying from the swords as the vampires smashed through another wall and continued their fighting in the new room, as flames and lightning licked the walls

"Man, they must really hate each other," Rayne said, coming into the room

She and Raziel had entered the building soon after Kain and took out any stragglers, but then the horde of vampires and demons spilled into the lobby, forcing the pair to battle against them. Once the horde was dead, they had gone after Kain

"Yeah, I guess they really do," Raziel agreed, "Come on"

"What, why?"

"We're gonna turn this Shroud off"

They turned to leave, but a red jewel shard flew past them, nicking Raziel's arm and drawing blood, before pinning itself to the wall in front of the pair

"Nobody is going anywhere," Vorador growled

Kain leapt at him, but was thrown into the wall by his telekinesis, as Raziel used his telekinesis to pick up a piece of broken wood and throwing it at Vorador. He swung the Vesper Shard, the blade breaking down in a hundred pieces to create a shield, catching the stake and flinging it back at Raziel, impaling him in the chest. As he fell, he fired a projectile from the Reaver, hitting Vorador and blasting him backwards

Vorador got to his feet, as Kain lunged through the air, but Vorador caught him by the throat and tossed him out through the window, the Reaver being left behind in the room. The master vampire headed towards the weapon, but Rayne got there first, picking it up, as Raziel started to remove the stake from his chest

"You think you've got what it takes, little girl?" Vorador asked

"Wanna try me out or what?" Rayne smiled

"If death is your wish, then very well. Come, child and I will show you true power"

"As you wish, asshole"

Vorador smirked

"I like that feistiness in a girl. A fighting spirit. It's a shame I'll have to crush it"

"Just stop talking and come and fight me," Rayne growled

Vorador raised the Vesper Shard, as the blade began to glow brightly

"Very well then"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	21. The Final Frontier of Combat

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Rayne swung the Reaver, using the momentum to spin around and slice upwards. Vorador dodged the blade twice and slashed at her head, but she ducked, slashing at his legs. He jumped over the blade, kicking Rayne in the face, before stabbing towards her stomach. Rayne recovered in time to defend the move, whirling around and slashing wide, as Raziel removed the stake, before getting up and moving towards Vorador. The master vampire sent him flying with a blast of telekinesis, as Rayne sliced, drawing blood on his body

"You're good, but it's not going to be good enough," Vorador hissed

"We'll have to see about that"

Vorador growled and began slashing rapidly, but Rayne was able to block the moves, despite being backed up against the wall. Vorador smiled and slashed wide, but Rayne leapt over him with ease and whirled around. He was faster, smacking her in the jaw with his fist, as he swung the Vesper Shard, the blade shooting off the hilt into a thousand pieces of sharp jewels. Rayne rolled out of the way, avoiding most of the jewels, as several flew her way. She smacked them down, as Vorador kicked her in the back, throwing her forward, as the shards returned to the sword

"You're not going to last very long," Vorador growled, "I can tell"

"I've lasted this time," Rayne said, "That tells me something else"

"We'll see"

She got ready, as Vorador smiled, before lunging at her. She stepped out of the way, as Vorador started slashing and slicing faster than normal. Rayne was having a difficult time blocking or avoiding the moves, as cuts appeared on her body. She went to use her dhampire abilities to slow down time, but Vorador was still faster, slashing her across the stomach and kicking her there on the wound, making her cry out, before disarming her and grabbing her by the throat

"See, I told you so," Vorador grinned

He threw her across the room and aimed the Vesper Shard at her, the blade glowing, until Raziel came flying in and king-hit him, knocking him down, before picking up the Reaver, as his Reaver appeared, entwining itself around the Blood Reaver's blade

"Did you forget about me?" Raziel asked

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Kain was hanging off the edge of the building, about ten stories down from Vorador's office. He pulled himself up onto the ledge and started to climb back up the wall, but something roared behind him. He turned around, seeing Vorador's dragon hovering in the air behind him

"Nice dragon, nice dragon"

The dragon reared up and shot a jet of flames from its mouth. Kain dived out of the way, the flames shattering the windows, as Kain quickly pulled himself back up onto the edge, as the dragon soared away and dived in for another attack

"Damn dragon," Kain growled

The dragon slashed at Kain with its talons, just missing him, before flying away for another attack. As it dived, its jaws open and ready to breathe fire, Kain dived off the edge of the building, wrapping his arms around the dragon's neck and pulling himself up onto its back

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"So, Raziel, you're a vampire once again," Vorador said as he got up

"Yeah and it's all thanks to you," Raziel said, the Reaver buzzing with energy, "Well, you had a hand in it all, by bringing me back to life. Thanks for that, by the way"

"You're welcome"

Vorador leapt through the air and brought the Vesper Shard down in an overhead arc. Raziel blocked and stepped away, as Vorador pointed the blade at him, charging in and swinging upwards. Raziel deflected the blow and slashed at Vorador's throat, just missing when Vorador twisted his body out of the way, spinning around and kicking Raziel in the chest when he brought the Reaver over his head. Raziel stumbled back, as Vorador followed up with a slash to the chest. Raziel just managed to block, as Rayne got to her feet and engaged her blades, before moving in

"Rayne, no," Raziel cried

Vorador blasted her across the room with telekinesis, as Raziel broke away, his left hand glowing. He slammed his fist into the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked Vorador off his feet, allowing Raziel to move in swiftly and slashed him across the chest, spraying blood across the floor. Vorador got to his feet, holding a hand to his wound, as Raziel powered up the Reaver with flames

"Impressive"

He lunged, shooting an arc of energy. Raziel stepped out of the way, as the arc sliced through the floor, before shooting a fiery projectile. Vorador knocked it aside and landed, before swinging the Vesper Shard wide. Raziel, who had moved in, blocked and flipped over Vorador, kicking him in the back, before whirling around and shooting a projectile. It struck Vorador in the face and began to burn his skin

"Water. You guys don't like that, do you?" Raziel smirked

Vorador growled and charged, ducking under the Reaver, before swinging the powered up Vesper Shard upwards, blasting Raziel through the ceiling and out onto the rooftop of the skyscraper, as Vorador swiftly followed, landing on the roof and walking around, staring at the red-black sky

"You have proved to be quite an annoyance," Vorador growled, "You and your sire. But no matter. Once I kill you, Kain and your little bitch, then I can tighten my hold on this world. The human race will fall and the dawn of vampires will rise up in their place, born from their ashes"

"Man, you do talk a lot, don't you?" Raziel asked, getting to his feet, "And let's face it, Vorador, that's all you were ever good at"

Vorador growled and stabbed, but Raziel jumped onto the blade, his wings having appeared and were now half-spread. Vorador ripped the Vesper Shard away and slashed at Raziel, as he spread his wings fully and blocked, whirling around, creating a small tornado that picked Vorador up and tossed him across the rooftop. He slid along towards the edge, coming to a stop just near it, before getting up and firing a beam of energy. Raziel flew over the beam and shot towards Vorador, before doing his Phantasmal Tempest move, whirling in the air, the Reaver spread out, before falling to the ground and doing Perforate Carcass

Vorador growled as his blood ran down his body. He swung the Vesper Shard, clashing it against the Reaver, which began to glow, as did the Vesper Shard. Vorador struck Raziel in the face and fired a beam of energy, at the same as Raziel fired his own. The two energies connected and exploded, Raziel flying out of harm's way, while Vorador was tottering on the edge of the skyscraper. Raziel flew at him, but Vorador regained his footing and swung the Vesper Shard, knocking Raziel over the edge and catching him by the wrist

"You like those wings, don't you?" Vorador asked, "What would happen if you lost them…again? Shall we find out?"

Just then, his dragon rose up in the air before him, Kain sitting atop the beast and with a smile on his face. The dragon was under the Charm spell, as Raziel spread his wings and broke out of Vorador's grasp, before flying up and kicking him in the chest, knocking him back, as he landed on the rooftop and folding his wings

"No!"

Vorador lunged at Raziel, as the dragon opened its jaws, dispelling a column of flames onto the elder vampire. He screamed in pain, as the flames began burning away at his body. Raziel smiled and charged up the power of the two Reavers, before driving it into Vorador's burning body

An explosion tore through skyscraper, destroying the rooftop and illuminating throughout the city. The dragon roared and flew out of the way, as the dust began to clear, revealing the destroyed rooftop. Only there was no sign of Vorador or Raziel

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	22. Making Our Decisions: In Hell

**This is the final chapter. So please review and let me know what you thought of it. Thanks and enjoy**

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Kain flew the dragon down towards the skyscraper, landing upon any stable wreckage, before jumping off and searching through the debris. He found the Blood Reaver, unblemished by the explosion and picked it up, before digging further, until he came into the room where he and Vorador had fought just previously. Rayne was leaning against the wall, Raziel lying in her arms, unconscious, but otherwise fine. Kain dropped into the room, startling Rayne. Her movements caused Raziel to wake up and groan in pain, as Kain checked them over, before helping them to their feet

"Is he dead?" Rayne asked

"Very much," Kain answered, "Come on, let's get going"

He led the way out of the room, taking them to the large throne room where Rayne had fought and defeated her father. He smiled as he headed towards the throne and sat down upon it

"Finally, it is mine"

"What, the throne?" Raziel asked, "Is this all you wanted?"

"Well, yeah," Kain said, "I have the throne, therefore I have the power and soon I will have the empire"

"Man, you're just as bad as Vorador," Rayne said

"I had once asked you, Kain, what would you choose?"

Rayne and Raziel jumped in surprise when the Seer suddenly appeared before them. Kain rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh as he leaned back against the throne

"What are you doing here?" Kain asked

"I asked you what would you choose," the Seer continued, "Destruction or salvation"

"Hey, I chose both," Kain said, "I killed Vorador, which is salvation and now I'm gonna rebuild my empire, which means a little of destruction"

"Your empire is in the past, it's over. Now is the time of humans. For them to grow"

"Yeah and look at what they've gotten themselves into. A huge bloody mess that I have to clean up for them," Kain said, "They need someone like me to control them"

"They already have their own control. Their own laws," said the Seer, "You vampires cannot control what they do now"

"You know, she's got a point," Rayne said, "Humans have been in control of the world for a very long time. And to try and take that away from them, well best of luck"

"So, what you're saying is basically let them continue what they're doing?" Kain asked

"And watch from the shadows," Raziel said, "The supernatural world have been doing that ever since humans took over the night and were no longer afraid of us"

"Okay, fine, but I'm not giving up my throne," Kain said

"Immature or what?" Rayne asked, rolling her eyes in annoyance

"You can keep the throne and build your own empire," the Seer said, "But one away from human eyes. One that doesn't attract humans to us. They are better off not knowing anything about us. We're better off staying in myths and legends"

"Think about it, Kain," Raziel said, "It's for the best"

Kain sighed and rubbed his temple

"Okay, you know what, fine, I'll play it your way"

The Seer smiled

"I was hoping you would say that"

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Within a few days, the Shroud had faded away, bringing the sun back to the city and allowing the humans to start the clean up of the city. Kain had the Shroud machine destroyed and Vorador's skyscraper rebuilt, before taking it over and taking control of the supernatural underworld. Rayne returned to Brimstone, along with Severin and were accepted back into the ranks. Raziel was a little hesitate to join, but the agents made him an agent for his contributions to helping Rayne out in the fight. The Seer soon left the city, after making sure Kain would attempt to use his power to rebuild his empire of old. Several weeks after the chaos of the Shroud, Rayne and Raziel made it known to Kain of their engagement

Kain stood next to the window of his office, overlooking the city. The sun was shining brightly as people rebuilt the city and their lives. Kagan's empire was now his, Vorador's throne was now his, but he knew how to control the massive power contained within his position. He knew this was the age of humans. Maybe another time, it would be the age of vampires once again. But that would be another day

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

In another world, demons were roaming the landscape, while nine green-skinned men were kneeling in a circle amongst a semi-circle of large, stone pillars. The pillars were crooked in some places, with chips and chunks taken out of them. The Hylden priests were all praying and chanting, as a large green ring of energy appeared in front of them. A large, stone coffin soon rose out of the energy ring, as the lid melted away. And the occupant opened his blazing green eyes, as he stepped out of the coffin and stretched his arms

"Is it time?" he asked

"It is, milord," a priest answered, "We are working on breaking the barriers between this world and the other world"

"Good. That may take a while, but in the meantime, I could use some recovery from that godforsaken coffin. Eight thousands years I have slept in there. I deserve some timeout from that"

"We are sorry about that, sir, we just weren't sure if it really was you," said a priest, "And when we finally did, we couldn't find the spell needed. But now we have"

The priest gasped as his throat was torn out suddenly

"Imbeciles," the master growled, "Soon, I will have my revenge on the one who sent me back here to this place"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


End file.
